C&C Red Alert 3: The Sun's Gate
by Tehpootisman
Summary: It's been a year after the War of Three Powers, but all is not over for the Empire of the Rising Sun or the Allies, for then the Gate appeared. Things are just getting heated up, as other factions on both sides have their eyes on said Gate, including one forgotten by time. Oh, and of course, the Soviets are here too. Just...who's this "Bulwark" fellow? Rated T for light swearing.
1. Timeline

**This is a timeline I added for those who don't know the Red Alert series.**

 **[WWI continues as normal. But thanks to Albert Einstein, Hitler doesn't exist anymore.]**

1925

Stalin becomes the leader of the Soviet Union.

1929-1930's

The Western world suffers from the Great Depression, while the isolated Soviet Union grows in power.

1940's

Stalin takes back the Baltic States, the east of Poland and some parts of Finland. Eastern parts of Germany are given to Poland. The United Nations are founded. Technology develops at a rapid rate during the peace.

1946

Trinity, New Mexico. The Chronosphere experiment is considered a loss, Albert Einstein continues his research.

1950s-A (Red Alert timeline)

The USSR grows in strength and invades China and Europe, starting the Great World War II, ending in Allied victory. Following the war, the USSR disarms and begins reconstruction. The United States of America becomes a superpower.

1950s-B (Command and Conquer timeline)

Nikolai Tesla's inventions attracts attention of the Scrin, an alien race that infects planets with Ichor (Tiberium), forcing the world's nations to unite.

[Redacted]

During the war, the USSR manage to capture a chronosphere device, however, it malfunctions, creating a Chrono-vertice that wipes out a large attack force.

Great World War III timeline (Red Alert 2)

1950's-1970's

Alexander Romanov became premier of the USSR. Under his leadership, he creates the World Socialist Alliance and secretly rearms the USSR.

1972

The Great World War III begins with the USSR and its World Socialist Alliance affiliates invading the USA. With help from the European Council, the US manages to repel the invasion with the help of Professor Albert Einstein's inventions. The war ends in Allied victory.

Great World War III Timeline (Yuri's Revenge)

1972

Shortly after the end of the war, Yuri activates his Psychic Dominators and attempts to conquer the world, resulting in the Psychic Dominator Disaster.

To prevent this, the Allies used a prototype time machine to return to the beginning of the Third World War to not only defeat the Soviets once more but to avert Yuri's plan for world domination. The conflict ended but animosity between the Allies and Soviets remained. This eventually led to the Post-war Crisis.

1927

Cherdenko's chrono-erasure of Professor Albert Einstein erased the Allied technological advantages over the USSR as well as the whole world of Nuclear Technology, depriving the Soviets of their Nuclear arsenal. With Nuclear weapons gone and after Great World War II, the Empire of the Rising Sun rises to superpower status and secretly builds their army.

1986

The Empire of the Rising Sun declares war against Soviet Union and Allies, thus resulting in the outbreak of the War of the Three Powers, when the Empire attacks Vortuka during the New Year holiday.

The Allies and Soviets team up, causing the US President to go rogue. It is later found out that Ackerman was a Japanese android.

but the Soviets withhold reinforcements during the siege on Tokyo, breaking their truce (when they actually killed the Emperor in their attack on Mt. Fuji.)

However, the Allies pull through, and come back to defeat the USSR's leaders, whom tried to escape with a space rocket built inside the Hermitage, located in Leningrad. The leaders are cryo-prisoned.

1986 (RA3:U)

The once mighty USSR is divided into 15 republics. The Soviet Underground movement began to fight FutureTech Corporation with success to expel the Allied occuaption forces from the USSR, giving them the means to rebuild their Soviet empire. They destroy the Sigma Harmonizer to rescue themselves and, indirectly, the Allies, from being chrono-erased by Rupert Thornley's madman plans of ridding the world of communism at the roots, although this is written off by the Allies as a "terrorist" attack, but they force Futuretech to pull out of the USSR

The Empire of the Rising Sun saw a shogunate uprising and, with Allied help, Emperor Tatsu almost restored full power to the now-defeated Empire. Anime and manga sales skyrocketed, which gave Emperor Tatsu the idea that maybe it would be better to share via trade, since the Allies could potentially wipe the floor with the Empire again, so he proposes an economic alliance, as a sign of good faith. This is initially met with plenty of disdain by the public, but things eventually quieted down.

Yuriko "Omega" Matsui, through 3 phases of trials and tribulations, is now free, after she killed Izumi, her "sister", and Dr. Shinji Shimada, the man responsible for the "Omega Project".

Futuretech does some pretty shady things. (Challenges)

1987 (haha fnaf reference xdddd) (Thus the fanfiction begins)

The Gate appears in Ginza, as thousands of "Romans" pour out, slaughtering civilians. Thanks to an individual named Itami and some Steel Ronins whom were dormant as decorative statues, civilian fatalities were limited to just a few dozen.

Three months later, Empire of the Rising Sun retaliated, entering the Gate.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hereby welcome you to another fanfiction!**

 **If you're looking for a half-assed and cheesy** **Gate crossover that mostly forgets the politics and goes straight for the action, then I guess that this one's an option.**

 **If I ever get a TV-tropes page for this, please, make my previous statement the quote on the top of the page. But I doubt that'll happen, haha!**

* * *

 _Japan._

 _Home of the third World Superpower, known as the Empire of the Rising Sun. Said Empire born as a side effect of Anatoly Cherdenko's attempts to turn the tides of the war to the Soviet's favor via a secret time machine._

 _It has been a full year since the War of The Three Powers, with the Allies coming out on top, even when their own president (whom was actually a Japanese android) had attempted to use WMDS hidden within Mount Rushmore, and when the Soviets betrayed them, they basically responded with the destruction of said Soviet Union._

 _Emperor Tatsu Yuan, now the new ruler of Imperial Japan, in place of his deceased father, Emperor Yoshiro Takei._

 _After negotiations, said Emperor was allowed to continue his rule, albeit under Allied surveillance._

 _Eventually, the Allies decided to pull away, allowing the Empire to thrive on its own._

 _This led to an economic boom for Japan, as some allied Soldiers brought home some souvenirs, which quickly brought the once-isolated industry of manga and anime across the globe._

 _Despite the initial civil unrest, things finally calmed down._

 _However, a new war was about to start._

 _This one would be much closer to home, yet so far away._

 _It started when the object known as "The Gate" appeared in the Ginza district during a large event._

 _A dragon had flown out, followed by a small army of strange yet ferocious beasts, and then an actual army of Roman-esque soldiers. They all promptly begun a massacre, killing the civilians in the area._

 _Big mistake, for that day two Empires met._

 _And thus, the sun rose, with the Emperor's Retribution following in its wake._

* * *

 **[Ginza District, Tokyo.]**

It _should've_ been a good day for Itami. He planned to be attend Comiket, on this bright sunny day.

Yet here he was, stunned and speechless as what was basically an ancient Roman army had started attacking them.

Usually, he only kept his career in the Imperial Japanese army to pay for his hobbies, but when push comes to shove, he's not the type to allow himself to be shoved.

...That, but also due to the fact that the event he was planning to attend to was inevitably going to be canceled, he had every right to be upset.

So when a small group of "Romans" charged at him with swords, he snapped out of his stupor and pulled out a small cylindrical object. With an audible humming noise, a bright "beam of light' extended, lightsaber style. He responded with a charge of his own, accompanied by a battlecry.

"BANZAAAAI!" Absolutely majestic.

He fell them all in one swoop, the superheated plasma cutting through metal and flesh like a knife through butter. While Itami wasn't a true swordsman, he had lots of experience, as all **Imperial Warriors** learned how to used a beam sword and charge the enemy. While it sounds suicidal, well, it was. But even then, it was _damn_ effective, especially in groups. And yes, according to the academy, it's pretty awesome to charge in with a battlecry.

Grabbing the pistol off of the body of a dead law enforcement officer, he spun around, shooting another 'Roman' soldier in the chest, the railgun-esque force of the bullet sending the poor man falling to the ground.

* * *

A large group of the 'Romans' followed a crowd of civilians, which ran towards a large, somewhat arch-shaped building.

Currently, they were on a wide pathway, whose delicately trimmed patches of grass was ruined by them running across.

None of them expected two of the giant armored "statues" from each side of the pathway in rows, to suddenly step in their path, armed with Naginata Spears. Their torsos had a design that resembled the face of a snarling demon with a pair of large horns protruding outwards.

These were the Devil Suits, more commonly known as the **Steel Ronin,** the mechanized "jail cells" of war veterans whom unsuccessfully tried to defect away from the Imperial Japanese army against orders. These days, it was reserved for either those who volunteered, or as capital punishment for criminals. It was both a reward and a punishment. The reward? You're stuck inside a cool looking mech, and your brainpower is _enhanced_. The downside? You're barely conscious, and you spend most of your time acting as a statue, that, and despite the aforementioned brainpower boost, you can pretty much only think about "defeating your enemies."

The pair of Steel Ronins stabbed their Naginatas into the ground, sending out a shockwave that sent the group of 'Romans' flying into the air.

A couple of them just happened to be unlucky enough to either be knocked unconscious, or for the really unlucky, land at a neck-snapping angle.

Pulling the energy blades out of the ground, the Steel Ronins swung, slicing a few of them, attempting to destroy those who would dare oppose the Japanese Empire. Unfortunately, the large mechs weren't built for swarms of infantry, but fortunately, the opposite also applied to the 'Romans' who were ill-equipped to deal with large robots.

To make matters worse for the invaders, the other "statues" also came to life.

* * *

 _Seeing that the Steel Ronins were holding the 'Romans' back, away from the large crowd of civilians, Itami made his way to the Imperial Palace._

 _There, with a few words from Tatsu himself on the radio, he was able to convince the guards to allow a large number of civilians to seek shelter within the grounds of the aforementioned palace._

 _After that, he was granted temporary command of local law enforcement. He was successfully able coordinate with them to hold out long enough for military reinforcements to arrive, at which the tables were turned._

 _ **Rocket Angels**_ _seemed like weak prey for the dragons, but instead of a fleshy snack, they get a huge load of rockets. Those whom escaped, were easy pickings for_ _ **Jet Tengu**_ _in the skies, or for_ _ **Archer Maidens**_ _on the ground._

 _Those whom escaped through the gate told others tales of 'devil statues', 'Giant metal heads', a mage who sent men flying with screaming winds, and other monstrosities._

 _Meanwhile, Itami Youji had received a promotion for his actions during the incident, as he was now a 1st Lieutenant. He had been given a new sword, a Beam Sword MKIII, which had a more powerful red glow compared to the already lethal blue glow of previous models, as well as a more powerful version of the standard Imperial KI (Kinetic Impact) assault rifle._

 _Deep down inside, he felt a rising sense of sorrow, as, well, the event was canceled._

 _Oh well. At least he also got a pay raise._

* * *

 _A few weeks later, a small group of_ _ **Sunburst Drones**_ _returned from the other side of the Gate, confirming the presence of another world._

 _After about three months after the Ginza Incident, the district's streets were filled with Tsunami Tanks, a pair of MCVs, Sudden Transports filled with Imperial Warriors,_ _ **Mecha Tengu**_ _, and_ _ **VX Strikers**_ _. One half was branded with the Imperial Army's signature orange, the others branded with green, in order to tell the difference between the main commander and their co-commander's units._

 _A_ _ **Yuriko Omega**_ _clone sat on top of one of the aforementioned_ _ **MCVS**_ _, as_ _ **Engineers**_ _ran around, frantically completing last minute inspections on the Building_ _ **Cores**_ _._

* * *

"It was here where the Gate opened, three months ago. And out came barbarians, whom have massacred our people!" Begun Emperor Tatsu, who was currently speaking through a microphone in front of a news crew.

"But today, we retaliate, for you see, these so-called "knights" will feel the might of our retribution! For every innocent _they_ slaughtered, we shall unleash the wrath of Amaterasu upon each and everyone one of them!"

This got the crowd going, as Tatsu stepped aside.

"Now, go on! Show them the power we wield! Show them the consequences of their actions! Show them..."

"...the wrath of the Empire of the Rising Sun!"

The crowd cheered, as the **Tsunami Tanks** started moving, followed by the **Sudden Transports,** as did other military vehicles, with the pair of MCVS following in the back of the convoy.

 _And thus, they entered._

* * *

 **[Database]**

 **Imperial Warrior -** Basic infantry unit of the EotRS. Armed with a Kinetic automatic rifle and a beam sword.

 **Steel Ronin -** Large robots that wield energy Naginatas that easily slice through armor. Poor against infantry swarms.

 **Rocket Angels** \- Female Anti-air/anti-surface infantry. Fires swarms of homing missiles. Also can use a Paralysis Whip to render an enemy's weapons useless.

 **Jet Tengu/Mecha Tengu** \- Amphibious Anti-infantry mini-mechs **[Mecha]** / Air superiority jets **[Jet]**. Armed with Kinetic Autocannons. Apparently inspired by either _Macross_ and/or _Transformers._

 **Archer Maiden -**Anti-Air/Anti-surface infantry units whom wield Sorazatsu Type II Greatbows.

 **Sunburst Drones -** Adorable dragonfly-like scouting drones. Nigh-defenseless, however, it can land on vehicles and self-destruct if needed.

 **VX-Strikers/VX-Choppers-** Anti-Air **[Striker]** Mini-mechs/Anti-Armor **[Chopper]** helicopters. Both use missile barrages. May be partially inspired by _Transformers._

 **Yuriko Omega \- **Imperial Japanese Commando. A clone of the real Yuriko, except more controllable. Uses psionic powers to lift enemies into the air, or to yank enemy aircraft units straight out of the sky. Can move over bodies of water, making her amphibious.

 **MCV (Mobile Construction Vehicle) + Cores \- **The amphibious heart of any base. Produces Cores, which unfold into a digital hologram, then constructs itself into the shape of the hologram using Nanobots, that form into a sturdy material known as Nanosteel.

 **Imperial Engineers-** Scrawny men whose only real value is their intelligence. Defenseless, but can sprint in short bursts. Self-propelled water-skis concealed in their shoes allow them to traverse bodies of water.

 **Tsunami Tank -** Amphibious MBT (Main Battle Tank) of the EotRS. Fires explosive darts, which has less explosive power, but makes up for it with a higher rate of fire compared to Allied Guardian tanks.

 **Sudden Transport -** Amphibious hovercraft that can carry infantry behind enemy lines by disguising itself as said enemy's vehicles. When it reaches a certain damage threshold, it will self-destruct immediately, which damages anything around it.

* * *

 **[Location: Transylvania, Romania, back on Earth.]**

Somewhere, in a dark room located in an semi-ancient castle, a bald man with strange metal parts on his head sits at a desk, looking a papers containing vital information about the Gate.

"Tell me, 'General', what do I get out of this?"

"Weeeell sir, you help us with building our own Gate, and we help you with conquering the other world."

"...Hm. I accept. Uphold your end, and i'll uphold mine."

The two men shook hands.

And thus, even when erased beforehand, history begins to figuratively repeat itself.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **So yeah, instead of a Terrria/CNC crossover, I did this. This will be mostly based on the anime.**

 **I decided to make Itami a** _ **little**_ **more serious about his job, but his hobbies still take priority.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I must find an excu-..a** _ **reason**_ **to add the Shogun Executioner.**

 **Oh, and like what I did there, using the last name of Tatsu's actor as his last name?** **No? Wow, tough crowd.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Update: Fixed Cryo-Legionnaire description.**

 **For those of you unfamiliar with the Red Alert series, here's a quick summary, following the Allied campaign timeline, which is considered to be canon;**

 **Red Alert 1 is a sci-fi version of WWII, in which Hitler was erased from the timeline by Albert Einstein, in order to prevent the Holocaust (and mostly because the devs thought that a playable nazi faction was a bad idea.), which allows the Soviets to invade Europe without Nazi Germany getting in the way. According to some sources, this is where the timelines branch out, the two paths either being the** _ **Tiberium**_ **series, or the continuation of the** _ **Red Alert**_ **series.**

 **TL:DR; Hitler never existed.**

 **Red Alert 2, the Allies have won the previous war, but now with the help of a psychic named Yuri, the Soviets launch a surprise attack, marking the start of WWIII destroying America's nukes in the process.**

 **In RA2: Yuri's Revenge, the Allies must travel back in time to the start of WWIII, in order to stop Yuri from finishing his Psychic Dominators. Then Yuri's Revenge timeline merges with the Red Alert 2 timeline.**

 **TL:DR; World War III.**

 **Red Alert 3 rips the second game out of the timeline when the Soviets use a time machine to eliminate Albert Einstein, however, they unleash the technologically superior Empire of the Rising Sun as a side effect, and to make matters worse, this somehow erases the concept nuclear weaponry. And as TV Tropes say, Japan is basically "Animeland" (The lore of the Rocket Angels does indeed confirm that manga and anime exist in-universe, though.)**

 **The Uprising timeline's still up to debate as to wether or not it's canon, but it takes place during aftermath of the War of the Three Powers, and also contains a unique fourth campaign that plays like a dungeon crawler in which you play as the real Yuriko Omega**

 **TL:DR; Japan is here, too!**

 **At this point, the Allies will join the fun, and custom units will appear at this point.**

 **And as much fun it would be to pit the Shogun Executioner against the Flame Dragon, there's aways a bigger fish, y'know?**

 **Oh, and thanks for the support, comrades!**

* * *

 _Upon exiting the Gate, the Imperial Japanese found themselves on a large hill, with a conveniently placed lake large enough to hold around three or four_ _ **Shogun Battleship**_ _s and still have room for a full base._

 _The Commander unpacks his MCV next to the Gate, ordering his Nanocores to unfold into_ _ **Instant Generators**_ _while his Co-Commander began setting up a defense line consisting of_ _ **VX-Defenders , Wave Towers, **__and_ _ **Tankbusters,**_ _whom dug into the ground and promptly went to sleep, awaiting the perfect time to wake up and ambush the enemy._

 _Eventually, they had a pretty standard base. It wasn't a full-fledged fortress, but the current priority was securing some ground within this new world._

 _And with good timing, too, as a Sunburst drone had spotted an enemy army approaching them._

 _What happened next was a nearly one-sided curb-stomp, as the VX-Defenders and the Imperial Warriors fire upon them, mowing down the "Roman" army, as VX-Choppers cleaned up the remaining stragglers._

 _Finally, it was safe enough to continue setting up their base of operations, and clean up the mess they left behind._

* * *

 **[The next day...]**

King Duran of Elbe couldn't seem to shake off a sense of dread that was building up within him. The Empire's Imperial Army hadn't shown up at all.

Earlier, the Empire had summoned their neighboring vassel states to send an allied army to take back Alnus Hill. He sighed, as the others decided to lead their troops to battle anyways, as scouts had reported that the enemy only had a few thousand troops.

He watched as they passed a large wooden sign, which, since it was covered with words from language they don't understand, it was rendered useless.

It was then when scantily-clad women with orange capes walked out from the walls of the enemy's fort, and he almost pitied them, seeing that they only sent out a handful of archers.

Keyword being "almost." They shot a volley of white arrows into air, which split apart into countless white-hot arrowheads, raining death upon the Allied armies, much to everyone's horror.

But that wasn't all, for he noticed strange gliding metal birds suddenly dive down summersaulting right before landing on the ground. He was left speechless when the bird-golems began to spit blue magic beams that tore through the soldiers.

Just then, strange 'Iron Elephants' came out, and started firing "spells" from their thin "trunks", as small blue-green blasts shredded the poor men, both figurative and literally.

* * *

 **[New objective received: Fend off the approaching armies.]**

The Commander smiled. Looks like they were gonna a night invasion, if the troop movements meant anything. Oh, what's that? They're on the other side of the lake?

Haha. Sucks to be them, if they really wanted to flank, they'd have to deal with the night-time fog.

He ordered a small group of **Sea-Wings** and Tsunami Tanks to lie in wait in order to ambush the armies, reinforcing the predicted choke-points with Elite Imperial Warriors and additional VX-Defenders, should they manage to push through

 **[Incoming transmission..]**

 **[{TRANS} Tatsu: Commander, after negotiating with the Allies, they will be joining us in this venture, so expect them to come through the gate at dawn. Also, I have sent you schematics for three new units, all of which have just passed prototype stage.]**

 **[Files received.]**

 **[New units available:** **Mistoid,** **Crescent,** **Drone Pods]**

The Commander nodded, having some Mistoids built in the **Instant Dojo,** followed by three Crescents and three Drone Pods in the **Mecha Bay.**

And so, he waited.

The enemy's armies approached, the front lines holding shields up. _'Huh. They're just like Allied_ _ **Peacekeepers**_ _. Except with swords and spears. Also, it is just me, or do these guys have better armor than the weird Romans?'_

He shrugged as he changed the Sea-wings' orders from "Hold Fire" to "Aggressive Stance".

Looking back on at the Instant Dojo, he saw the first Mistoid walk out.

"Anything for you, Commander~!" He leaned back in his chair, going pale-faced.

' _Oh god,'_ the unnamed Commander thought, putting two and two together. ' _They're yandere-themed. Great.'_

His Co-Commander just snickered.

* * *

Duran rode on his horse, near the center of the infantry forces. Wyverns and their riders flew overhead, watching the fort with a sense of bloodlust. Half of the invasion force went around the other side of Lake Alnus, all of which felt confident that their numbers would cut down the numbers of the "barbarians' defense", assuming that the enemy couldn't detect them flanking.

Oh, how wrong they were.

One of the soldiers suddenly stopped, pointing at strange lights under the lake's surface, causing the others to stop what they were doing.

 **[Cue Music: Red Alert 2 OST - Grinder]**

Without warning, the "lights" surfaced, revealing them to be large flattened "fish" with a strange, somewhat cylindrical "eye" in the centers, accompanied by pair of glowing "eyes" that shone light on them. Out of their backsides came a flurry of bright blue magical projectiles that flew into the sky. At first, they were confused, but then confusion turned into horror as blood, limbs, fragments of armor, and dragon scales rained down on them.

To make matters worse, one of them pointed at something approaching in the waters. "The Iron Elephants are here!"

Sure enough, they were, "gliding" across the water, as the "elephants" starting blasting them with their magic.

In their current state of panic, many of the soldiers retreated, others advanced towards the "fort", some tried to throw their spears at their attackers, and then some just ran around in circles cluelessly.

The "fish" dived back down into the depths, before suddenly shooting up out of the water, flipping around, before circling around them in the air, shooting blue magic beams that causes their men to start dropping dead and dying.

King Duran, having been knocked off of his horse, charged towards the fort, determined to make the "barbarians" pay, even if he could kill just _one_ with a single arrow.

It also occurred to him that this is why the Imperials never showed up.

He pulled the bowstring back, and watched the arrow fly into the distance, before one of the "elephants" turned towards him, and fired.

His vision went black.

* * *

 **-thwik-**

"AUGH!" One of the Japanese Imperials screamed in pain as out of nowhere, an arrow hit him.

"Don't tell me...knee?"

"Yep, knee."

"...Goddamnit, didn't that joke die out years ago?"

* * *

 **[The next morning..]**

Itami sighed, feeling tired after not getting any sleep last night, and also due to the fact that these "soldiers" would so brazenly run right into their killzone.

If this world had any form of a "Grim Reaper", then he or she was probably having a rather busy day.

He _was_ told in the academy that he was to expect this kind of carnage, but not at the degree presented before him.

Before Itami could think any more about the subject, a **Shinobi** walked up behind him.

"Sir Itami, the Commander wants to speak with you." Itami nodded, walking back into the protective walls of the base. On his way, he passed by a group of Peacekeepers on patrol, as just as Tatsu had told the Commander, an Allied MCV had come through the Gate and set up base on the large flat area on the opposite side of the hill where the Co-Commander had deployed their MCV.

* * *

As Itami walked into the Imperial MCV's meeting room, he could see the Commander sitting at the desk, the other side of which sat five other Imperial troops; One of which he recognized as his friend and fellow otaku, Takeo Kurata, whom was also a Warrior.

"Ah, speak of the devil. How are you doing, my son?" The still-unnamed Commander said as Itami smiled and sat down in a chair. For some odd reason, one of the other five, a Rocket Angel, seemed like she was about to freak out. Or faint. Whichever came first.

"Doing fine, dad."

"That's good to hear. I apologize for not being able to attend the ceremony of your promotion."

"Eh, I understand. So, what'd you need to talk about?"

 _And so, First Lieutenant Itami Youji, was assigned as the leader of the 3rd Recon Unit, his particular squad consisting of Sergeant Major Tankbuster Kuwahara, Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi Shino, a Rocket Angel who had a strange preference for close-quarter combat; the aforementioned Sergeant Takeo Kurata, and some others I can't be bothered to type out at the moment._

 _After a while, the 3rd Recon Unit assembled outside of the gates._

 _It consisted of around six Imperial Warriors, two Rocket Angels, Two Sudden Transports, Three_ _ **IFV**_ _s, two_ _ **Allied Engineers,**_ _two Mistoids, four Peacekeepers, a_ _ **Cryo Legionnaire,**_ _a certain scientist named Dr. Zelinsky,- and get a load of this- A_ _ **Mirage Tank.**_

"Do we really _need_ a Mirage Tank?" One of the Peacekeepers asked another fellow Peacekeeper.

"Hey, hell if I know. It might save our asses when we least expect it."

"...Sure, whatever."

 _And thus, they drove off to explore this new world._

* * *

 **INITIALIZING...**

 **BULWARK OS ACTIVATED.**

 **SCANNING DATA INTEGRITY.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **SCAN COMPLETE. NO ERRORS FOUND.**

 **SYSTEMS CHECK COMPLETE.**

 **RUNNING AT 100% EFFICIENCY.**

 **WEAPONS LOADED.**

 **BULWARK IS ONLINE.**

 **MAINTAINING MONITORING PROTOCOLS.**

* * *

 _{The following is an excerpt from the diary of a random Soviet Conscript..}_

 _Dear Soviet Diary,_

 _Today was weird day. General got Gate thing to work. But only for a moment, because it collapsed after pulling me in (don't ask how I knew it collapsed.) with a really moody bear. I now call him Moody Bear._

 _Me and Moody Bear land in weird camp. Suddenly greeted by vodka-drinking bear women._

 _I am now crowned as the King of Bear People!_

* * *

 **[Database]**

 *** = Custom/fanmade units**

 **Shogun Battleship-** A massive ship made for heavy bombardment using its twin triple turrets. It can deploy a special barrier at its bow and charge forwards to ram enemy watercraft.

 **Instant Generator-** Imperial Japan's on-the-field power plants. Unfolds from an Energy Core.

 **VX-Defender-** Anti-Infantry/Anti-Air base defense turret. Can switch between these two modes. Unfolds from Defense Core.

 **Wave Tower-** A large anti-surface Wave Motion cannon. Apparently inspired by _Space Battleship Yamato._ Unfolds from Wave Core.

 **Tankbuster-** Anti-Armor infantry. Their helmets are equipped with special plasma-based...somethings that allow them to hide underground. Uses plasma-cutters as a weapon.

 **Sea-Wings/Sky-Wings-** Anti-Air submarine **[Sea]** /Anti-infantry gunship **[Sky]**

 ***Mistoid-** Yandere knife-wielding medics. Creates a misty cloud of nanobots that heal infantry that stand within the cloud (excluding Rocket Angels) regardless of the allegiance of those infantry.

 ***Crescent-** Medium-armored sniper tank/Light-armored crowd-control turret developed by Dust Industries. In its vehicle form, it can fire long-range shots at enemy infantry. In turret form, it fires a high-powered railgun projectile that is engineered to break apart and send shrapnel at groups of enemies. Possibly named after a certain weapon in _RWBY._

* **Drone Pod-** A tripod walker that functions similarly to the Mistoid, except the ladybug repair drones will only repair "friendly" (as in those who fight alongside you) vehicles/robotics/Rocket Angels within a large radius. Armed with a basic laser repeater as a last resort. Can transform into a cute little flying disk to move over bodies of water, making it amphibious.

 **Instant Dojo-** The training grounds for Imperial Infantry. Cannot be built on water. Unfolds from Dojo-core.

 **Mecha Bay-** Where Imperial vehicles are built. Cannot be built on water. Unfolds from Mecha Core.

 **Peacekeepers-** Basic Allied infantry. Armed with riot shields and shotguns.

 **Shinobi-** Mysterious Anti-infantry infiltrators. Throws shurikens that rip through infantry, carries a traditional katana for melee. Supposedly amphibious.

 **IFV-** Light-armored Anti-air **[Default]** buggies. Weapons change to match those of the infantry riding inside. (I.E, Peacekeeper = Anti-infantry shotgun, Archer Maiden = Large AA/AI Crossbow, etc.)

 **Allied Engineers-** Functions like any other Engineer. Can set up medical tent that heals infantry. Using a jet-ski, they can traverse bodies of water.

 **Cryo Legionnaire-** Men in thick suits armed with large Cyro-guns that slows enemies until they freeze. Larger vehicles take longer to freeze. Prolonged spraying makes the target stay frozen for a much longer period of time. When frozen, even a 9mm bullet will cause the mightiest Apocolypse tank to shatter like glass. Suits are equipped with massive jump-jets, allowing them to "body slam" frozen units. They can hover over water, making them Amphibious.

 **Mirage Tank-** Anti-surface camouflage tank. When idle, it can disguise itself as scenery. Can invert its cloaking field to hide other units that stay within the "dome", at the cost of being nigh defenseless. Powerful weapon, but weak armor means strength in numbers is also a good option.

Additional lore can be found on the Command and Conquer Wiki.

* * *

 **And boom goes the dynamite, for I have completed ANOTHER CHAAAPTER.**

 **Yay.**

 **Trivia:**

 **-Did you know that "Hell March" was originally composed during the development of "Covert Operations" and was meant to be associated with the Brotherhood of Nod?**

 **-Originally, King Duran was going to witness the armies being torn apart by Sky-wing gunships. Unfortunately, I had to change that. I mean, really, who would try to flank them on the lakeside after seeing that?**

 **-I intended to have the Allies come in much, MUCH later, but then I figured that bringing them in now wouldn't hurt. The story will still center around the Empire, but they will have the might of the Allies on their side.**

 **I did come across a small problem, but at this point I don't remember what that problem was.**

 **Oh well, it'll probably come back to bite me in the ass. Or it may not. Who knows?**

 **If you have any custom units, tell me about it and what it does, and i'll see if I can try to fit it in somewhere.**

 **Until next time, comrades!**


	4. Chapter 3

**In case you haven't read chapter two again, I went back and fixed the description for the Cryo-Legionnaires, as well as fixing the name thing for the IFV.**

* * *

Itami looked out at the window, trying to cure his boredom by looking out the window of the Sudden Transport he rode in.

iPhone games can only entertain one for so long before they yearn to do something else.

Luckily, Kurata decided to break the silence.

"Hey lieutenant, you'd think that there would be fairies and elves everywhere, right?"

"..."

"Hey, you think we'll see any catgirls before we see any dragons?

"Eh, I don't know. I'm more into magical girls."

"Oh? Then who's your waifu? Oh, lemme guess, it's Emyru from Mei-com, isn't it?"

"Hey man, if you're gonna badmouth my waifu..."

"Whoa, whoa, dude, calm down. I can sing the intro song!"

"What?! Really!?"

"Yeah!" And that's when Kurata started to break inside song, with Itami joining in, singing the anime intro to Mei-Company. (A/N: Please note that Mei-Com, at this point, does not have an anime.)

Meanwhile, Shino facepalmed, hearing them on the radio.

And to her dismay, some of the Peacekeepers joined in as well!

"Mei-com~! Mei-com~!"

Never before did she so desperately wish she could disappear from existence.

* * *

"Alright guys," Itami spoke over the radio. "We've found what appears to be a village of the natives. Be on your best behavior, and try not to scare anyone. That means you too, Kelvin. Just let Dr. Zelinsky and the Engineers do most of the talking, but if you wanna try, there's some translation books in the back."

Exiting out of the Sudden Transport, Itami and Kurata pulled off their helmets, so as to look hopefully look less intimidating.

 _At first, the locals were afraid of these newcomers and their strange vehicles, however, they quickly warmed up to them after Dr. Zelinsky told the village elder that they were't here to conquer them, and learned the name of the current location; Coda Village. The locals absolutely mesmerized by the sights of the vehicles, and even more fascinated at the concept of female soldiers such as the Rocket Angels._

 _Although, it took a while for them to get used to Kelvin's intimidating looks and his cold (pun intended) aura. When asked, he shrugged and said "It's a special kind of magic."_

 _They were able to learn that the enemy they were fighting was known as the Empire of Falmar, and that the hill, Alnus Hill, was considered to be holy grounds._

 _Eventually, they were informed of a elven village in the forest to the north, so they left to find this village. Itami leaned out the window as the locals waved goodbye to the "men in orange and blue."_

 _However, this wasn't the last time they'd meet._

 _Some time later, during the early hours of the night, they came across a strange sight. The cloudy night sky had a strange orange glow. However, when they rode to the top of a hill, they were both amazed and horrified to see a dragon about the size of a_ _ **King Oni ,**_ _shooting its fiery breath upon a patch of forest._

* * *

"Good god, it's like a one-headed Ghidorah!"

"Hey, do dragons start random forest fires?" Itami asked nobody in particular.

"Hah, why don't you ask it and find out?" Shino smarted off, still kinda miffed about the whole Mei-Com thing.

"Calm it, Shino. The village elder told us that there was a civilization in the forest!" The ex-Soviet scientist interrupted.

The implications set in immediately.

* * *

 **[Next morning..]**

After driving for a few hours through the forest, they came upon a gruesome scene.

Piles of ash lay everywhere in what used to be a thriving town, small fires still raged, and the air around them felt even hotter than usual. (The latter didn't bother Kelvin, for obvious reasons.)

To make it worse, Itami and his team could smell burnt flesh in the air. But they managed to keep their minds off of it, looking for survivors.

"Lieutenant Itami! We've got one over here! Faint pulse, third degree burns!" One of the Mistoids suddenly yelled out, pulling what could easily be mistaken for ash-covered debris.

Meanwhile, Kelvin stumbled upon a hollow tree log that had miraculously remained uncharred, and decided to look inside. He came face to face with a group of frightened Elven children.

After throwing a bucket on a rope down a well, simply because she could, the sound of a bucket hitting _something_ rather than water, another survivor was confirmed by Shino, this one being female.

All in all, they found a total of seven survivors, meaning that some soldiers had to cram themselves inside a Sudden Transport to make room, or had to sit in the gunner's seat of the IFVs.

"Commander, this is Lieutenant Itami speaking. We've found...something, and now we have some refugees."

 _"Hm? Oh. Do explain."_ The Imperial Commander responded. Itami gave him a brief summary of yesterday's events, describing how they came across Coda Village, and told him about how they witnessed a massive dragon burning down a village.

 _"Alright. I'll send reinforcements and additional Sudden Transports to this 'Coda Village'. The Allies have been notified, and luckily, they have their_ _ **Chronospheres**_ _all set up, and we have our_ _ **Nanoswarm Hives.**_ _They have reinforcements on standby, including the air force. Just give us the signal."_

"Roger that."

* * *

 **[Later, at Coda Village]**

 _Sure enough, around six more Sudden Transports, two of which were loaded with Archer Maidens, as well as VX-Strikers, were waiting for them at the village._

 _After informing the village elder about what had happened, and if they could help with their elven refugees, they declined, because one, they themselves knew too little about this particular race of elves, and two, that they had no choice but to evacuate immediately, for "when a Flame Dragon has tasted the blood of humans or elves, it will continue to burn villages in search of more."_

 _And so, it was decided that the Imperial Japanese and the Allied would be their escorts._

 _Initially, there was some issues, for a horse had collapsed on the ground after the axle of their carriage broke, injuring it and it's owner. A young blue-haired mage named Lelei had come over to investigate, only to be confronted by the horse, frothing at the mouth, preparing to attack her._

 _Fortunately, Lieutenant Itami was there, and unfortunately, the horse had to be put down with a double tap of his kinetic auto-rifle._

 _Soon, they were off, following the dirt road towards Alnus Hill._

* * *

 **[Somewhere..]**

 _A group of bandits sat around a campfire, discussing how the evacuees of Coda Village would be easy prey._

"Haha! They'll be sitting ducks!"

That's when one of them noticed a young female, scavenging through their latest "reward pile."

"Hey there, pipsqueak..."

The young female in question wore tattered clothes, yet the oversized jacket was relatively intact, almost undamaged, apart from the somewhat colorful stains that covered it, as well as loose threads. She apparently had four fluffy yet thin fox tails, as well as three physically identical "tendrils" protruding from the back of her head, all of which had a colorful neon orb of light at the tip of each...uh...limb..? She also had a pair of fox ears.

On her neck hung a strange necklace, with a somewhat oversized arrowhead-shaped object that shone like jewelry.

"...Myuu?"

"C'mere, little child..." The bandit tried to lure her over, hiding a dagger behind his back.

The aforementioned necklace began to glow faintly.

* * *

 **LEVEL 5 THREAT DETECTED.**

 **WEAPONS HOT.**

 **RESUME MONITORING PROCEDURE.**

* * *

The bandit, however, was interrupted when he heard a yelling behind him.

"RUN! IT'S RORY! THE APOSTLE OF EMROY!"

He looked back over his shoulder to see another young lady, except this one was slaughtering his comrades with ease with a giant halberd.

When she turned towards him, he grabbed the young "fox"-girl, putting the dagger to her neck.

"D-Don't come a-any closer! O-Or she gets it!"

"..Myuh."

"Oh, you wouldn't..."

Now, Rory had dealt with this kind situation more times than you'd think.

But she didn't expect to sense a surge of energy building up within the hostage, when the said hostage suddenly bit her captor's _hand_... _knife included._

 _"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_ He screamed in agony, grasping his hand, which was now missing both a knife, and a sizeable chunk of the hand itself.

Rory swung her giant halberd, ending the poor man's misery. Turning around to face the young child, see saw that she was standing tiptoed, arms stretched out, as were her tails/tendrils, trying to make herself more "intimidating."

It's quite the opposite, as rather, it made her more adorable, notably where the oversized sleeves covered up her hands.

Instead, Rory walked over, patting her on the head to calm her down.

And immediately regretted it, as when she pulled her hand back, there was a visibly a thick layer of greasy oily substances on the palm of her hand.

Ew. Someone REALLY needed a bath.

Noticing she was being watched, she looked at nearby Sunburst Drone dead in the eyes, and smiled.

Meanwhile back at the Alnus Base, a certain Commander was feeling unnerved.

* * *

 **ALL THREATS NEUTRALIZED.**

 **WEAPONS ON STANDBY.**

* * *

 **[New objective received: Protect the refugees]**

* * *

As Itami leaned back in his seat, he took a moment to pull out his phone. In the back of the Sudden Transport sat Dr. Zelinksy, reviewing the notes with the two Allied Engineers.

Then, Kurata sat up, pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"Gothic lolita and chibi monster girl, at our Twelve o' clock!"

"What?!"

 _That is how Itami and co. encountered Rory Mercury and "Myuu", the former whom was immediately swarmed by young children, which, despite her massive halberd, proved that she wasn't here to attack them. In fact, she showed interest in them, and decides to take a seat..._

 _...in Itami's lap._

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing?!"

"Oh, this really is comfy."

 _Sexual innuendos ensued, as Kurata grew quite jealous. Eventually, Itami had convinced her that they could at least share the seat in between, with "Myuu" sitting in the back._

 _However, danger lurked, one that will show this world how powerful they truly were._

* * *

As Itami looked out the window at the sky, he noticed a small object flying towards them. Upon closer inspection, he could see that it was a lone dragon.

"All units, we have a lone dragon, on our five o' clock..."

Only for said dragon to be ripped in half with a single bite by a certain big red dragon.

"ALL UNITS, FLAME DRAGON AT OUR FIVE O' CLOCK! COMMANDER, REQUESTING AIR SUPPORT!"

 _"Copy that. ETA 15 minutes."_

* * *

 **[New objective: Defeat the Flame Dragon.]**

* * *

"All units, open fire! Hold out until air support arrives!"

Rockets flew, as did Tankbuster beams. Itami shot at the oversized lizard with his own auto-rifle, leaving scratches on the dragon's scales.

The IFVs lined up in front of the Archer Maidens, before launching their arrows and homing missiles, striking the dragon's sides.

Unfortunately, they were unable to stop the dragon from killing a fourth of their refugees, but when the Mirage Tank ("See? I knew it'd come in handy!") inverted its cloak generator, the refugees seemed to disappear. Being unable to find them, and not being intelligent enough to realize the villagers were still there, the dragon focused its efforts on its attackers.

Peacekeepers held up their shields, ready to defend.

The dragon landed, prompting the Rocket Angels and VX-Choppers to take off into the air, pelting it with homing missiles, chipping away the scales.

 _"ETA, 5 minutes!"_

The dragon was starting get annoyed at this point, so it decided to charge up another stream of fire, and go for area of effect.

Kelvin wasn't having any of that.

He uses jump-jets to position himself in front of the IFVs, and when the dragon unleashed its breath, he unleashed the power of liquid Nitrogen, both the fire and it's opposite canceling each other out. He could mental picture the elven children (whom had grown attached to him) cheering him on, further reinforcing his resolve.

The dragon felt that the puny metal human was giving him a bad time, resulting in it focusing all of its fire on him, since Kelvin's weapon was designed for a wider area of effect, which put the odds against him, despite the continuous onslaught of missiles and anti-armor beam weapons.

That was when Lelei calmly walked over and cast a wind-based spell, creating a vortex of air that pooled the liquid nitrogen into a compacted stream of coldness that not only pushed the flames away, but outright went into the dragon's mouth, freezing a piece of its jaw.

 _"ETA, 10 seconds!"_

Another roar was heard in the distance, however, this one was more of a godsend.

A group of four of the Allie's latest in what was originally a anti-Kirov weapon; the **A-10 Thunderhog,** were visibly flying towards them, and even though the refugees felt kinda scared, they were awed by what happened next.

 _"Begin strafing run!"_

 **-BRRRRRRRRRT-**

The Fire Dragon stood no chance, as 30mm rounds dug into its skin and wings, forcing it to fly away in retreat. Now with only one arm, and missing pieces of its jaw, it roared in defiance, soaring (somewhat clumsily) towards the horizon.

 _"Now that's how ya' do it!"_

* * *

 _That night, they had to burned the dead, or at least what remained of them._

 _As they all silently mourned, an eerie, yet beautiful purple glow had covered the landscape, a natural phenomenon in this world. The Allied Engineers had set up their medical tents, and were currently aiding the the wounded._

 _At this point, the refugees told the soldiers that they no longer needed protection, as they knew where to go, for some had relatives. It was decided that the elderly, children, and those who had nowhere to go, would be escorted to Alnus Hill._

 _And thus, the first stories of the "Men in Orange and Blue" and their "beasts" would be told._

* * *

 _ **In the legends of old, there are many about the Gate.**_

 _ **However, the most perplexing legend of them all is the myth of the Bulwark.**_

 _ **It is said that during the first few openings of the Gates, that a group came forward, wielding unmatched power that rivaled those of the Celestials. They called themselves the "Embodiments". Instead of attempting to claim this land for themselves, however, they simply decided to leave.**_

 _ **But, they left something behind.**_

 _ **A towering metal behemoth whose giant eye seemed to see all. A multitude of strange tubes, that seemed to launch thunder, and a pair of arms with strange appendages that roared when they shot out nearly unthinkable amounts of metal and hellfire.**_

 _ **This was the Bulwark.**_

 _ **There was a way to harness its power, but despite all known attempts, nobody has been able to even provide evidence, other than the sightings reported by ancestors of ancient times, that the beast even exists.**_

* * *

 **[Database]**

 *** = OC/custom unit**

 **King Oni-** Imperial anti-armor mech. It shoots eye lasers, what more could you want?

 **Chronosphere-** Allied Superweapon. Creates a hole in time and space to transport units across vast distances. Deadly to infantry.

 **Nanoswarm Hive-** Imperial Superweapon. Creates a massive dome made of nanobots, that keeps things out, or whatever's inside, inside.

* **10-Thunderhog-** Multi-role fighter jet. Originally meant for taking down Kirovs with ease, it was found that the GAU-8 rotary cannon shredded the armor of anything short of an airborne Giga-Fortress like like it was nothing, so the body was modified to make it fit for both air-to-air and air-to-ground combat. It's quite popular for the iconic "BRRRRRRRRRT" noise. Unlike the Apollo, and very much like the Century bomber; the Thunderhog's VTOL systems are strictly used for takeoff and landing procedures, making direct jet-to-jet combat highly unfavorable.

* * *

 _{The following is from the journal of someone who was a former Soviet Flak Trooper.}_

 _So today, they got the manmade gate to stay open for a few minutes before it ran out of power. I was offered the chance to investigate, since i'm probably gonna either die there, die in a war, or probably die by getting shanked in prison, so I didn't really have much to live for._

 _I found myself on another battlefield in Russia. It took place on a large lake, one that was completely frozen. I recognized the accents of soldiers, some Russian, and some American. They drove around in strange tanks that resembled Guardian Tanks, except some had strange camouflage patterns, others just looked pretty dull._

 _But then, I saw the strangest thing of all._

 _It was a tank, yes._

 _But it was a HOVERING tank._

 _Long story short, I managed to hijack one and drive it back through the gate. Just in time, as the portal connection closed._

 _I was handsomely rewarded for my efforts, I was given a fully furnished mansion, and my own private army of conscripts._

 _I love my life._

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Haha, Tuka's not the only survivor!**

 **But seriously, I kinda want to see more stories where Tuka isn't the only one who survived. Just sayin'.**

 **Trivia:**

 **-Command and Conquer: Generals was originally intended to have a tank with an upgrade that would turn it into a** _ **hovering amphibious**_ **tank, which is currently known as the Leopard Tank. Not to be confused with any possible real-life versions.**

 **-President Ackerman is voiced by the same person to voiced-acted Cave Johnson from Portal 2.**

 **-Originally, Kelvin was going to drop kick the Dragon's mouth shut. Also, there would've been Jet Tengu and Apollos that accompanied the A-10s, one of which would've been "shot" down by the dragon, forcing the pilot to make one last stand that cost the dragon its arm, only to for former to be saved by Lelei's magic. Honestly, the first one didn't make sense, and the latter felt kinda out of place. Which is why the chapter was delayed.**

 **-From what I hear, the gods and goddesses actually** _ **keep**_ **Falmar in a medieval stasis.**

 **Can anyone guess the name of the tank the flak trooper brought through the artificial gate?**

 **Also, how does making an FOB (Forward Operating Base) at Italica sound?**

 **Another question; If Rory or Lelei sat in the gunner's seat of a Multigunner IFV, what would their weapons be?**


	5. Chapter 4

**My favorite part is when the six new reviews I got didn't show up. Oh well.**

 **To those of you who guessed the tank's name to be the Levkov, from Battlefield 4: Final Stand, then you're correct!**

* * *

 _After arriving back at Alnus Hill, they immediately got to work._

 _The almost-dead male elf was put into a highly secured hospital room, where only designated doctors and engineers could enter._

 _With some new Nanocores built by the Imperial Japanese, they were able to accommodate the new refugees within minutes._

 _The food was great, the people were nice, and Kelvin was undeniably popular with the kids._

 _However, the older refugees came the conclusion that they had to pay the "Men in Orange and Blue" somehow. At one point, the women considered "certain" methods, until Lelei pointed out how much wyvern scales sold for._

 _And there were plenty of unharvested dragon corpses still left lying around on the ground._

 _Eventually, they convinced the higher-ups to escort them to Italica, one of the Empire's main trading hubs._

 _And so, the 3rd Recon Team, along with Rory, Myuu, Lelei, and the survivor they found in the well- Tuka- were on their way to this "Italica" to trade a few large bags filled with all the dragon scales the Engineers felt that wouldn't be needing anytime soon._

* * *

Itami and his team, like usual, rode in a Sudden Transport, followed by three IFVs. A pair of Sunburst Drones flew alongside them.

Rory sat between him and Kurata (like usual), and every time he glanced over at her, they made awkward eye contact before she would lick her lips seductively, causing him to look away. It _would_ be more attractive if it wasn't for the fact that she looked like a loli, so because of that, he wasn't planning to take any chances.

Dr. Zelinsky was working with Lelei to make more accurate translations between their languages, and she seemed to catch on quickly, if not almost instantly.

Meanwhile, Kelvin was...being Kelvin, just sitting there, in his somewhat bulky Cryo-suit.

All of this was interrupted when Kurata pointed out something.

"Look over there! That's an awful lot of smoke!"

Lelei looked over his shoulder, and loudly uttered "Italica."

"This is First Lieutenant Itami Yoji of the 3rd Recon Team, we've spotted Italica, and there's a lot of smoke."

 _"Copy that. The Allied Commander will have the Chronosphere on standby, and is commencing a_ _ **Surveillance Sweep**_ _at this time."_

As if on cue, a trio of **Sky Knights** flew overhead, as the Sunburst Drones flew off towards the smoke.

* * *

 **[Italica]**

Princess Piña Co Lada was having a really bad day.

After hearing a firsthand account of what happened from King Duran (how he got to another settlement, nobody knows.), she had heard that Italica was under attack. Expecting to see the enemy from Alnus Hill, she instead found the remains of the allied army, most, if not all, having decided for a life of banditry.

Standing on the balcony, she looked out at the bandit army, her mind filled with conflict.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a strange roar. Looking up, she saw three unusually small dragons fly by. They circled around a few times, before flying back the way the came.

"Princess, there's a group of strange horseless carriages outside the northern gate."

Feeling even more conflicted, she finally came to the conclusion that she should allow them to enter the city upon seeing an man in white and orange armor, another in a bulky blue armor, an elf, a mage, and if that wasn't frightening enough, Rory Mercury, the Apostle of Emroy.

However, when they had gone down to greet them, she had accidentally slammed the door on the face of poor old Itami.

"Greetings, I am Princess Piña Co Lada of the Empire-...Did I do that..?"

Awkward silence ensued.

Oops.

* * *

 _We are experiencing technical difficulties, please look up some smooth jazz on Youtube or something until Itami recovers._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Now back to our story._

* * *

 _Upon discovering that the "countess" of Italica was an 11-year old girl, Myui, it seemed to visibly appear that they were in for a rough ride._

 _Apparently, the former head of Clan Formal, Colt, had not returned from expedition to the other side of the Gate, and neither did most of the soldiers he had brought with him. As a result, Myui, being the only one of her family still unmarried (and alive), was forced to take the throne in her father's place. Being forced to withdraw their remaining soldiers, crime rates began to rise._

 _After having discussed their purpose for being here, Princess Piña figured that she should at least try to convince them to take out the marauders, even if the two Empires were basically at war._

 _Itami and Dr. Zelinsky, who had been chosen to represent the Allies, agreed to help, albeit reluctantly, aware of the potential political backlashes._

 _But what convinced them to help was the fact that since the princess was here, she'd get a firsthand glimpse of the power that they held, and if their gambit was successful, they could potentially get an influential foothold in the path towards peace._

 _A_ _ **Giga-fortress**_ _was out of the question, though. At least for now._

 _And they had to act fast, as it would take a few hours for reinforcements to arrive, and even longer for a_ _ **Harbinger**_ _to arrive, considering that they have yet to construct any._

* * *

 **[New objective received: Defend Italica]**

* * *

 **[New Bonus objective: Make sure Princess Piña is completely unharmed]**

* * *

 **[A few hours later]**

The Princess watched as a large group of blue-colored "Iron Elephants" positioned themselves by the southern gate, and then promptly...

...turned into rocks.

This was a day of the most awkward first impressions.

Looking back, she could see the "Al-lies" and "Ja-pa-nese" troops escorting the civilians away from the gates, before setting up small stone barricades and strange curled "strings" of metal.

She had tried to tell them that they should just occupy the west gate, but they declined, saying that instead, they'll just do their standard "textbook" strategy.

Aka, occupy ALL the gates.

A large blue sphere had appeared in a spacious part of Italica that day, and when it disappeared, there stood an entire _battalion_ oftheir strange metal beasts, of varying shapes and sizes.

They had better hurry, however, for the sun was beginning to set, and the marauders would be here soon.

And when they do, it will be marked as the First Battle of Italica in the history books, one of many pivotal points in the events of what was to be known as the "Special Region Conflict."

* * *

 **[South gate]**

 **[Some time past midnight...]**

Itami, Kurata, Kelvin, and the rest of the 3rd Recon Team (save the Peacekeepers, for they wielded shotguns) stood on the high wall, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their enemies.

"Contacts, Twelve o' clock. There's a ton of them."

 _"_ _ **Century Bombers**_ _as well as paradrops reinforcements are enroute to your location. Open fire when they get into range. Give 'em hell."_

A trio of timers appeared on their military wrist-watches;

 **[PARATROOP REINFORCEMENTS ARRIVE IN 10:00]**

 **[CHRONOSPHERE REINFORCEMENTS ARRIVE IN 15:00]**

 **[TIME UNTIL HARBINGERS ARE ASSEMBLED AND ARRIVE: 30:00]**

"All units..."

A pair of **Spectrum Towers** lit up the darkness. A pair white targeting reticles appeared on the ground as **Pacifier FAVs** took aim over the walls,

"Fire!"

 _And thus, the First Battle of Italica began._

* * *

 _{The following is information regarding the Soviet Blackout of 1990.}_

 **All information, surveillance, and trade coming in and out of Soviet Russia has come to a grinding halt.**

 **Cause is unknown, and close allies of Russia, such as China and Iraq, have been unable to turn up answers.**

 **Attempts to capture footage via spy satellite have been lackluster, as the photos are mysteriously fuzzy, a strange problem indeed, for the satellites in particular were using latest in camera technology.**

 **Immigration and tourism from the Russian regions has visibly dropped.**

 **More investigation is needed.**

* * *

A large crowd of people were gathered in front of a large stage, hidden deep in an underground warehouse. They all stood silent, listening as a Russian woman finished her speech.

"...And while I do believe that the Soviet Union has yet to regain it's power, teaming with that rat, Yuri, is NOT the way to do so! Which is why we, the _True Soviet Union,_ will bring down this tyrant, and sent him and mind-control to hell!"

The crowd cheered, waving bottles of vodka, AKMs, and other stuff in the air, chanting.

"FOR SOVIET RUSSIA!"

"FOR GLORIOUS UNION!"

"DOWN WITH YURI!"

"NO MORE MIND CONTROL!"

"RUSSIA! RUSSIA!"

* * *

"Master Yuri, it appears to be that another rebellion group has sprung up."

"Send a strike force to smite them, just like the last one, Libra. Soon, they will learn to appreciate the power of the mind..."

* * *

 **[Database]**

 **Surveillance Sweep-** Allied Support Power. Sends a trio of Sky Nights to survey an area between two designated points **.**

 **Sky Knights-** Super-fast mini-planes, capable of surveying heavily fortified positions whilst remaining too fast for any known anti-air system

to track.

 **Giga-Fortress-** Anti-Surface Vessel/Heavy Bombardment Aircraft. Shirada 350 mm cannon (x8), Tenzai VX pulser-missile (x4) **[Vessel]** / God's Breath Device **[Air mode],** which fires a large beam, which is somewhat more mild compared to the said beam's explosive wake.

 **Harbinger-** Anti-surface gunship. Circles the target area, either mowing down infantry with a nose-mounted 25mm machine gun, or vaporizing heavy armor with dual 180mm Proton Collider Cannons. Defenseless in jet vs jet combat.

 **Century-** Carpet bomber/troop transport. Can drop a payload of bombs, or can paradrop additional troops.

 **Spectrum Tower-** Advanced Allied base defense tower. Shoots a laser beam, that reflects off of various mirrors inside the upper areas, before boucing off of a specific mirror on the very top, right at the enemy. If in range, it can shoot it at another Spectrum Tower to quicken attack speed _and_ attack power. Poor against groups, but I highly doubt that spears and sword will do much to it.

 **Pacifier FAV-** Anti-infantry hovercraft/Siege Vehicle. Uses a pair of Grand Cannons and a pair of 7.62 miniguns.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I can't exactly think of much to say. Oh weelll.**

 **Well, except for that, uh, let's just assume that it's 30 minutes until the sun of Falmar rises, y'know? Once I realized the awkwardly potential time problems, it certainly got harder to type the time until the Harbingers**

 **So, it would appear to be that there is a separatist Soviet faction now. Yaaaay. What? Of course, someone's gonna rebel sooner or later.**

 **How about a sneak peek at what** _ **may**_ **come in the future?**

 **...Are you ready for it...?**

 **Here I go.**

 **I'm gonna type it now.**

 _"HERE COMES THE SOVIET PAIN TRAIN!"_

 **Boom, I did it. Oh, and Giselle's there too. Probably. Might not be an actual line of dialogue. Would be cool though, right?**

 **...I should really be in bed right now, heh.**


	6. Chapter 5

**[THE FIRST BATTLE OF ITALICA]**

* * *

 **[South gate]**

Pacifier FAVS launched their payloads over the walls of Italica, a series of large orange fireballs sailing through the air, before smashing into the bandit army.

Spectrum towers unleashed their own payload, into the form of extremely powerful laser beams, whittling away at their numbers.

Itami and his team (save Kelvin) fired at the incoming marauders, riddling them with bullets, but they continues to rush the gate. Several of Italica's archers fired down upon them, only for a burst of wind to knock away.

"They have a mage!"

Meanwhile, Rory was feeling _quite_ aroused from the number of souls passing through her body, all of which were on their way to Emroy's domain.

Then, the Mirage Tanks uncloaked, firing their own lasers. Unlike the Spectrum Tower's laser, these lasers "ricochet" off of targets, striking other targets in a short area. Those who weren't immediately incinerated were set on fire, burning alive as they ran around helplessly.

At this point, the same was pretty much happening at the other gates, and Rory was about to lose it.

 _"This is the Eastern gate, we need backup, they have big freaking orcs over here!"_

"Roger. Kelvin, Rory, Lelei, go give our guys over at the east gate a hand." Itami said, as he looked over, whilst still firing into the groups of bandits.

Rory grinned, picking up her halberd before jumping off the wall, onto the roof of a nearby building, as did Kelvin with his jump-jets. Despite his bulky armor, he was surprisingly agile, be able to follow close behind the loli reaper. Lelei, using her staff in the way a witch flies on a broomstick, flew alongside them.

 **[PARATROOP REINFORCEMENTS ARRIVE IN 5:00]**

* * *

 **[North Gate]**

"They're getting bit close for comfort!"

 _"_ _ **Cryoblast**_ _incoming."_

A massive beam of liquid nitrogen shot down from the sky, freezing a large number of bandits, making them easy pickings, since all it took was a single bullet to shatter them.

* * *

The Princess of the Empire could only watch from the balcony as volleys of fireballs flew over the walls, as ice spells...no, the ice cold breath of the gods above rain down upon the attackers.

What the hell did the Empire get themselves into?!

Just then, Dr. Zelinsky walked over.

"Has anyone seen Myuu?"

* * *

At this point, after withessing the "divine intervention" of the North Gate, the bandits had decided to retreat...

...before joining those at the western gate.

"Gah! There's too many of them!" A Peacekeeper yelled, shooting a marauder whom tried to scale the wall, with his Spas-12, before raising his riot shield to block a stray arrow.

An armored orc was about to smash an Imperial Warrior before a blast of ice and cold air struck it, freezing it. Kelvin jumped into the air, stomping the beast and shattering it like a bullet through glass.

Lelei flew alongside him, her hand already glowing with the presence of another ice spell.

Rory was having a field day, and the fact that what she was doing was justified, made it even more satisfying.

Just then, they all heard the familiar sound of planes in the air.

Looking up, they could all see the telltale signs; the lights flying through the sky.

"We're on our way, boys! Just give us a target!" A somewhat Texan accented voice spoke through the radios. A blue flare flew out, illuminating the bandit army.

"Starting bomb run."

* * *

The bandits looked up at the strange lights, as they heard something that would haunt those that survived what happened next.

A series of whistling sounds, followed by a series of explosions.

They weren't fighting just any enemy...

They were fighting those favored by the gods above!

...Eh, doesn't matter, pillaging and plundering matters more.

* * *

Allied Commando **Tanya** was feeling rather impatient, as she inspected her dual pistols for probably the hundredth time.

A Yuriko Omega clone stood...err, floated nearby, arms crossed.

Sitting in a nearby seat, sat a man named **Sensou Kuraima.** Despite his Japanese heritage, he is an American at heart (as well as a strange lack of typical facial features usually found on the former), and one of the lucky few selected for the Commando Program. He had passed with flying colors, with a seemingly inhuman agility and stealth, a knack for parkour that earned him the nickname ' _Climber'_ , and all of this plus retractable glove blades (claws?) and spiked climbing boots, he was the last person you'd want to fight in an dark alley, let alone city streets. Despite being from a middle-class family, his family had jobs that paid well, which allowed him to take care of the 40+ stray cats currently roaming his backyard.

"45, really." Whatever.

He inspected his suppressed M93R machine-pistol, decorated with a shiny golden paint-job.

He looked up as the large cargo door opened up.

"Thank ya'll for flying on Century Airways!"

They got the green light, as Tanya recklessly bailed out, followed by Yuriko and Climber.

Even as they were free-falling, they shot (in Climber and Tanya's cases) at the bandits below, wiping them out by the dozen.

* * *

 **[Reinforcements have arrived.]**

A large blue sphere appeared as a group of **Crusader Tanks** were chrono'd in, forming a blockade meant kept those who entered the gate from making they way into the city's streets and alleyways.

They fired their cannons, whaling away at the army, which was considerably and visibly smaller in size, as hundred thousands had shrunk to just a few thousands.

Italtica's future was looking bright.

Until a few minutes later, a series of earth-shaking _**thumps**_ were audible.

Turning their spotlights upward, they saw a MASSIVE orc, whose head was high enough to peer over the wall. It was still quite a distance away, but they didn't want it to get close enough to do anything.

"WARLORD!" A civilian yelled, panicking.

The Crusaders aimed at the Orc Warlord, and fired. The shells flew through the air, but failed to hit the target, as it just so happened(?) to raise a massive shield, made out of steel, which was enchanted by several mages.

"Dear god, it's like an **Iron Curtain!"**

A sudden group of angry Orcs ran past it, forcing the Crusaders to line up outside the gate, taking priority in the orcs than the bandits, some of whom got crushed by tank treads.

Nobody noticed the Sunburst Drone flying towards it.

* * *

 **ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL.**

 **MIND SYNC COMPLETE.**

* * *

 **[HARBINGERS ARRIVE IN 1:00]**

"Come on! Put more effort into, sparkles-pants!"

"Enchant that brute's shield, you piece of shit!"

A group of particularly ruthless marauders held spears to the backs of several mages, some of which were human, some of which weren't, all of which had been kidnapped and taken hostage, forced to use their magic to power up the already nigh-unstoppable Orc Warlord.

The said mages suddenly stopped when they bumped into a pink hexagon-patterned barrier. Angry, the bandits attempted to "motivate" them, only to realize that the barrier was _surrounding_ the mages, as their spears were stuck, wedged and immobile.

* * *

 **CALCULATING...**

 **TRAJECTORY AND COURSE OF ACTION CONFIRMED.**

 **HYPER-VELOCITY LOW FRAGMENTATION SHELLS LOADED.**

 **FIRING CANNONS.**

 **CANNONS 1-4 FIRED.**

* * *

A whistling sound flew through the air, moments before explosive rounds impacted the ground, blowing up the bandits.

However, when noticing that the mages weren't casting the "BIG STRONG SHINIES", and promptly threw a temper tantrum.

 _ **"RAAAAAAAARGH!"**_ It turned around, and stomped on them.

...or it would've, had its foot not been stopped by another pink barrier, one that had red swirling within.

Now the Warlord was REALLY pissed, throwing another childish tantrum, even as Crusader Tank shells left crater-like wounds on its thick skin.

 _ **"WRAAAAAGH! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!"**_

* * *

"We've just continued to anger it more and more.."

"Wonder what it got angry about a moment ago."

* * *

 **[REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED.]**

 **[Current music: Red Alert 3 - 01: Soviet March]**

A loud droning roar was heard, as everyone, including the Warlord, looked up towards the source of the noise.

There, in the sky, in front of rising sun, flew a pair of majestic yet frighteningly large metal constructs, accompanied by a pair of **Cryocopters,** playing the aforementioned _Soviet March_ on a pair of loudspeakers, as the gate was filled with the sounds of cheering, as many of the soldiers

"HELL YEAH!"

"MARCH 'EM TO HELL!"

"GRIND 'EM UP!"

"Damn, those Ruskies make good music!"

Piña just so happened to look up as well. Her face paled.

The Empire picked a fight with the wrong enemy, as they were able to tame not one, but _two_ dragons that rivaled the size of the infamous Flame Dragon.

The Warlord immediately forgot about the pesky "insects" (all of whom already escaped), shaking his club menacingly at the "dragons" flying overhead.

In response, they fired.

The 120mm Collider rounds struck the orc's skin, exploding and releasing their load of Anti-Protons, bending reality explosively, warping its flesh.

Roaring in defiance, the orc tried to chase it, only to realize that that its legs had been blown off.

They fired again, and this time, the Warlord is decapitated as the anti-protons do their job.

The marauders watched in fear, as the pair of "dragons" circled overhead, as a loud message came over the speaks of the second Cryocopter;

"This is the Allies and the Empire of the Rising Sun! Lay down your weapons and surrender!"

The bandits were immediately in a state of chaos, some either chose to surrender, others ran.

Those who surrenders were the smarter ones, as the pair of gunships withdrew their Collider Cannons and deployed their nose-mounted 25mm minigun, and rained down hot lead with pinpoint accuracy, thanks to their computer-assisted aim system, only targeting those whom attempted to flee.

Soon enough, all the survivors were rounded up, and now it was time for Itami's...eer, EVERYONE'S least favorite part.

You know it.

 _Politics._

 _And thus, Italica was safe._

 _...Right?_

* * *

 **[Database]**

 **Cryoblast-** Level two Allied Support Power. Sends an orbital cryogenic beam down from the heavens, freezing enemies. Can freeze small buildings.

 **Tanya-** Allied Commando. Amphibious. Uses a pair of pistols as her weapons, as well as C4 charges for armored vehicles. Wears a time-belt, which, when activated, sends her back in time a few seconds, healing any wounds. That is, if too much time hasn't already passed.

 ***Sensou Kuraima-** Allied Commando. Despises water for some odd reason, making him _not_ amphibious. Uses bladed gloves and a suppressed M93R pistol. Has stealth abilities, but can be easily detected by War Bears, Attack Dogs (He hates those too.), and Sunburst Drones. Instead of C4, he can "clear out" a building of its personnel, rendering it open for the taking by either side.

 **Crusader Tanks-** A new yet somewhat oddly familiar appearance on the battlefield. While the Guardian Tank was the standard British-made Allied tank, the discovery of composites and reactive armors didn't bode well with the aforementioned Guardian Tank's more rounded structure, thus the more box-like Crusader Tank was born, courtesy of America. As of recent years, it has become a symbol of America's Military force, as something about it just _screams_ "Freedom!"

 **Cryocopter-** Allied support helicopter, is armed with a cryo-beam, capable of freezing things on the surface. Defenseless against air, and lacks any true weapons to inflict direct damage with. Also has a shrink-ray, which temporarily shrinks an enemy vehicle, making them faster and nimbler, but also makes them more vulnerable, and easily crushed. Fortunately, the effect won't revert itself if there's not enough room for it to do so.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Trivia:**

 **-Despite the fact that the game lists the Harbinger's 25mm's are chainguns, I believe this is incorrect. Contrary to popular belief (but it DOES sound cooler), chainguns have a** _ **single**_ **barrel, while, obviously, miniguns** _ **do not.**_ **And from what the official concept art has shown me, they're multibarreled, thus making it a minigun.**

 **-Oh, and i'm pretty sure the "pinpoint bullet accuracy" was probably canon.**

 **-Yes, Myuu does have weird powers.**

 **-The only reason I added the Warlord Orc in was so that the gunships would have something worthy enough to be shot by them.**

 **-Originally, before I brought the Allies in, the Gunships would've been replaced by a division of Skywings. However, the Soviet March part still made it in.**

 **-I also considered superweapons, but then we wouldn't have massive gunships.**

 **-For those of you who may have read one of my other fanfics, Lands of Illusion and Creation, yes, Sensou Kuraima is somewhat related to a certain cat-hating cyborg. Except he's the total opposite, as he clearly adores cats. Yep, clearly an AU-character.**

 **-As for Sensou Kuraima's design, just imagine the BF3 US Support kit playermodel but with a crap-load of blue instead of khaki. And an oversized scarf.**

 **Out of all the chapters, this one may _not_ have been as good as I wanted it to be, but bluh, whatever.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Haha, schools out!**

 **...haha, this chapter isn't exactly the best, I'll give you that.**

 **List of current factions**

 **Major factions:**

 **Falmar**

• **Empire of the Rising Sun**

 **-3rd Recon Team**

• **Allies (basically the UN.)**

• **The Falmar Empire**

 **Earth**

• **Soviet Union...?**

• **Allies**

• **Empire of the Rising Sun**

 **SubFactions/Minor factions:**

 **Falmar**

• **Allied-Japanese Special Reigon Force(Currently being debated by the remaining world leaders on Earth.)**

• **Red Bear Union (Technically Soviet)**

• **Italica (Empire. Sorta.)**

• **Kingdom of Elbe**

• **Various bandit factions**

 **Earth**

• **True Soviet Union (Rebellion group lead by [REDACTED])**

* * *

 _Itami and Dr. Zelinsky, after much debate with Countess Myui and Princess Piña, finally formed a peace treaty between the Allied/Imperial Japanese joint forces and the Clan Formal, essentially making them allies, and to an extent, an unofficial ceasefire with the Empire._

 _The treaty in question did include much of the following;_

 _The prisoners from the invading army were to be treated humanely. Or as Itami had to explain to a certain princess, "Treating them fairly like you would treat your friends". The Allies/Imperial Japanese forces were to select a few prisoners to take back to Alnus Hill. The same would apply to criminals apprehended after this point, as those native to Falmar were to be fairly prosecuted under Italica law, regardless of race._

 _As for troop withdrawal, they declined, saying that they would like to use Italica and some of the land around it as an FOB (Forward Operation Base). In return, they would protect Italica, and would set aside some Peacekeepers as a makeshift law enforcement. All forms of slavery were to be banned, however, criminals were allowed to do to labor work, albeit limited amounts._

 _Furthermore, trade routes would be established between the Alnus base and Italica. Caravans traveling the route between Italica and Alnus and will be escorted by a group of IFVs with Peacekeeper loadouts. However, ALL wagons are subject to_ _ **Attack Dog**_ _searches._

 _This, and at the same time, Countess Myui keeps her governing power._

 _As for the Princess, she would've received an armed escort back to the Capital. However, she was allowed to leave when she felt ready to do so._

* * *

 _Itami was the one unfortunate enough end up with the task of rounding up his team._

 _Kurata was living the dream, as he found him socializing with a catgirl maid named Persia._

 _Now, the 3rd Recon Team was driving away from Italica, now with a few extras coming along for the ride. Accompanied by the pair of Cryocopters, and two additional Sudden Transports, for the mages they rescued and prisoners, the former having been robbed of their riches and homes, the latter of which were questionably almost all females._

 _It did make sense, though, for who knows what could've happened had they left them there, even with the treaty in place._

 _Speaking of which..._

* * *

"Myyyyueh!"

One of the prisoners, who happened to be rather cat-like, having the tail, ears, and even the paws, spotted the shiny necklace that Myuu wore, and even though that she was handcuffed, they had failed to factor in the prehensile tail. (The only reason she hadn't picked the lock is because it's computer activated.)

Of course, Kuraima had an easy fix for that; he always carried a laser sight for his M93R.

He felt bad for exploiting her cat-like instincts, but then again, when they searched her, they found a plethora of jewelry in her clothes, as she even had sewn pockets shut so as to hold onto as much loot as possible. So either she was a kleptomaniac, or she really likes shiny things.

Also, it was damn effective. The laser, not the pockets, mind you.

The others sat in awkward silence, and somewhat in fear, not quite sure what was going on, thanks to their knowledge of the usual justice system, but also feeling quite curious about how lenient their "guard" was acting towards them.

They actually found it rather amusing.

* * *

"Hey, Lieutenant?"

"Hm?"

"Looks like we did get to see some catgirls after all. Kinda sucks that they're all being mistreated. It's like 'RWBY', except with less Grimm and more medieval."

"Mhm." Itami nodded. He REALLY needed some sleep.

Awkward silence ensued, as they passed by a small group of wild cattle, whom ignored them in favor of eating grass.

"Hey, i'm seeing quite a lot of dust over there. I think it's heading towards us."

"All units, visual contact, one o' clock! Get into defensive formation, but hold your fire, just in case we can use a little diplomacy."

They all did so, the Peacekeeper IFVs with their oversized shotgun turrets forming a "wall" of metal around the Sudden Transports, as Kurata pulled out the binoculars. Rory started to feel like that maybe sitting in the front seat wasn't the best idea, for this was probably the second time she was being squished between the otaku's hip and the soft seat she sat in.

"Blonde hair with ringlets spotted!" Sure enough, there was a group of women riding horseback, all wearing armor.

A collective series of "What?! Lemme see!" was repeated on the radio a few times, followed by various wolf whistles.

The group of women, all of whom wore full suits of armors that actually looked like it would protect the wearer, stopped in front of their Sudden Transport.

"Halt! Who are you?" The aforementioned blonde demanded, still sitting on her armored horse. Apparently, they were ignoring the Cryocopters in favor of those in the weird horseless carriages.

"We have just left Italica." Itami replied, yawning.

"And where are you going?" Behind them, the Mirage Tan- I mean, a cow, yeah, slowly made its way behind them. One or two of them glanced over at the "bovine" but ultimately ignored it, as wild cattle were pretty commonplace. Had they actually looked closer, they'd realize that one, it's not actually consuming grass, and two, its legs had a messed up walk cycle.

"We should be asking YOU that."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" This was going nowhere.

"We're on our way back to Alnus Hill-" That really got them riled up, as the female knights all drew swords, pointing at him and Kurata, as Rory had mysteriously slipped into the back, sometime offscreen.

"So you're the enemy from the Gate!" Duh. Tell me again, I think I forgot.

"Problem, officer?"

 _The situation was finally defused when Dr. Zelinsky stepped out of the Sudden Transport, since the author just kinda spent maybe an hour or two on this particular scene before deciding it just wasn't worth the effort and decided to cut out the part where one of them got frozen by either Kelvin or a Cryocopter._

 _Anyways, he was able to convince them to put away their weapons and talk it out peacefully._

 _They were told that they were the Rose Order of Knights, a group of women who trained with the Princess, becoming the Empire's "elites"._

 _Well, they would've been, if it weren't for the fact that their emperor saw them nothing more than young girls trying to enact their fantasies._

 _They offered to escort the girls back to Italica. They hesitated, but eventually they accepted._

 _When they got back, they had received a strange request from Piña..._

 _She wanted to see Alnus Hill for herself._

 _Thus, the road to peace between Earth and Falmar had begun._

* * *

 **[Database]**

 **Attack Dogs-** Allied Scout. Armed with powerful noses and vicious jaws, these canines are someone you want on _your_ side. Can sniff out spies.

* * *

"Hm. Giselle. You are quite an anomaly. You are able to resist my psychic powers...No matter."

"Libra, take her to the Bio plants. They'll have to do for now."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Sooo, I can't really think of much to say.**

 **Off my meds for the summer, so that might mean less chapters will be going up. Oh well.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Made a mistake in the last chapter. Kudos to "FOFF" for pointing out that the Guardian Tank was a British tank.**

 **So I fixed it, as well as updating Tanya's data file.**

* * *

A tall female figure peeked out from behind a large rounded wall, a smirk on her face. Behind her, an even TALLER female figure waited, a pair of horribly disfigured Brutes lying dead on the ground. The shorter one smiled, unwrapping a peppermint and tossing it in her mouth, electricity coursing around her fingertips, as she held a custom-made brand of an AK, commonly known as an AK-47. This one was unique, however, as this one could shred through tank armor, thanks to her ability to manipulate electricity.

Their goal? It was to either cancel the inevitable invasion of southern Ukraine, one of the few remaining footholds against Yuri's forces, or at least weaken the forces to something the True Soviet Union forces could stand against

That, and a little extra.

"You ready to do this?"

"You bet. I'm also ready to go home and get really drunk."

"Same, but this is just as fun!"

"Only you, Sovie. And that's why I love you."

"Aw, gee, thanks."

At that moment, a large metal train pulled into the nearby station.

"Oh hey, they're here."

"You ready to sabotage?"

"I was born ready, dear."

 **[Current Objective: Sabotage General Libra's supply train]**

 **[Objective: Make sure the engine remains functional]**

* * *

"Emperor Tatsu, Yuriko Omega has been spotted entering the gate."

"Leave her be. If she had hostile intentions, she would've destroyed the base surrounding it."

"Yes sir." As Tatsu's secretary exited the room, the emperor sighed. He'd wish that this "Kane of the church of Nod" would stop sending him so many letters requesting access to the Gate.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile back in the Special Region]**

The 3rd Recon Team, now with extra VIP passengers, were (finally) on their way back to Alnus Hill.

For everyone else, it was a smooth ride. Itami even finally managed to get his much-needed nap.

"Whaaaa-?!"

As they approached Alnus, the Princess and the two knights that would accompany her were all pretty freaked out by what they witnessed

First, they saw a group of "Golem Birds" (Jet Tengu) fly by in a V-formation.

Then the trio nearly screamed when an "Iron Golem" (King Oni) actually seemed to _notice_ them as it looked over and waved it's hand in what was intended to be a friendly gesture.

Overhead, the two "Steel Dragons" (Harbinger Gunships) flew overhead in an orbital path, easily dwarfing just about every thing else, as if patrolling for an easy kill. Piña almost went pale when she noticed _another_ one resting a large stone..."road".

On the other side, they saw Lake Alnus, and it too was filled with strange yet ferocious "beasts of war".

A large blue ship with a flat surface **(Aircraft Carrier)** floated alongside a pair of "horned" ships (Shogun Battleships).

About a dozen of small aircraft (Modified Sky Knights) flew out from an opening on the carrier, flying in a straight line, which then dived downwards in an orderly fashion, dropping a payload of bombs on a poor unfortunate wooden shack.

"What...what sorcery is this?!"

"Not sorcery. It's science." Lelei said, looking up from a textbook she was reading.

Panic turned into curiosity.

"Science?"

"The SRCF (Unofficial name because the author is a lazy asshole, stands for **S** pecial **R** egion **C** ombined **F** orces) don't have magic in their world. Using tech-no-lo-gee, they form 'theories', similar to our theories of magic, based around experiments and observation to learn about the physical nature of the world around them, and then use that to further enhance their technology."

"For example, the staffs used by the Peacekeepers are called 'guns'. These particular kinds are called 'shotguns', which are loaded with these," She began, holding up a shotgun shell she had received as a gift. "These are 'shells', which are filled with small bits of metal called 'lead'. The bottom is filled with an explosive powder, and when the trigger on the gun is pulled, it detonates powder, sending the bits of lead flying down the 'barrel' of the gun, creating a burst of tiny yet deadly projectiles outwards."

"Myuaao!"

Myuu's eyes sparkled when she saw the signature blue beams of the **Wave Force Artillery** vehicles, as they cut cleanly through the blocks of steel with upmost precision.

Of course, one of the prisoners decided she didn't like the young girl's tails in her face.

Touch fluffy tail is _always_ an option.

Bites are, too.

"Myaaaagh!"

You know what else is an option?

Pepper spray.

* * *

Fort Alnus (Which at this point was was filled with enough defenses to be considered a fortress) was a melting pot of military power, and whoever is cooking with it was pouring a few cups of "Infrastructure juice" into the mix, for civilian populations grew, as did commercial and economic growth, as the Empire of Falmar's "scorched earth policies" drove people to Alnus. While this would cause a potential uproar (because the media are a bunch of pricks, and you know it), they decided to use this to their advantage.

The center of Fort Alnus was where a large chunk of their overall forces were held, where the original base was constructed. Built for threats that breached the outer defenses, and, just in case, if anything nasty came through the Gate. The superweapons, including the **Proton-Collider** and **Psionic Decimator** , were located here.

This was surrounded by a thick layer of civilian buildings, some of which were either housing or businesses built out of traditional wood and plaster, or constructed with Nano-cores. The east and western sides were quite diverse, blending in more and more the central areas.

The Western part of the fort, towards lake Alnus, was mostly Imperial Japanese based, a fusion of traditional paper and steel, as chefs of many races cooked up delicious meals for the populace, with engineers actually _running_ around, as Imperial Engineers were now allowed to get proper exercise.

The Eastern portion consisted mainly of Allied tech, which more or less resembled the power of industry, as power plants and **Mining Drills** provided power and resources respectively, for the multinational forces. Hell, they had even managed to build a voluntary workforce of some rather charismatic orcs, as well as dwarves. With the former's strength and the latter's ability to find spots in the ground that were rich in ores and gems, the resource gathering was going full steam ahead, which was enough to settle the issue of government funding for quite a long time.

As they entered the main entrance (Southern), Rory felt a strong power dwelling within, one comparable to ones she had pestered Dr. Zelinsky about.

Except she could tell that this one felt unique in a strange way. She found it quite...interesting.

At the same time, Yuriko Omega felt a pair of powerful presences, both of which, in a way, were not unlike her own.

* * *

 _It was decided that the next morning, they would set off through the Gate, and back to Earth._

* * *

Myuu looked up at the moon. She always had an urge for sneaking out into the fields outside of Fort Alnus's eastern flank.

She remembered how the large cannons gathered energy before firing them.

Seemed easy enough.

Closing her eyes, she channeled her strange chaotic energies into a spherical shape, which took on a pinkish color.

Sweat poured like rain as she struggled to maintain its shape, before it imploded on itself with a comedic _pffft_ sound, turning into a shower of pink sparkles that went everywhere.

With a saddened huff, she plopped down on the ground, staring up at the moon once again.

"Myuuuu..."

"Hey, what's the matter? Giving up already?" The fox-girl(?) nearly jumped upon hearing a random voice. Sitting up, she saw a certain schoolgirl hovering in the air, accompanied by Rory Mercury.

"Myuu?"

Myuu tried again.

The orb grew in size, before promptly exploding again.

Luckily, the pink coating of strange minerals washed off quite easily.

The next day, they were all loaded into the Sudden Transports, as the 3rd Recon Team (Mirage tank included) all gathered to pass through the Gate. The Princess was both nervous yet somewhat excited, for she was about to go into a foreign world.

The convoy moved forwards as the security team gave them the all-clear.

 _And thus, they went to Earth._

* * *

"Ah, so you are on your way to Italica too, comrade?"

"Yes, I am in search of the men in Orange and Blue."

"Oh, so you mean the Empire of the Rising Sun and the Allies, da?"

"If that's what they're called, then yes."

"Climb aboard, elf lady! What is your name?"

"Yao Haa Dushi."

And so, the Conscript and Moody Bear went on their jolly way to Italica, as they and their bear-girl escorts armed with primitive yet effective AKM clones had a great time getting drunk off of the vodka they were supposed to be trading.

How exactly did he replicate the AKM?

Easy.

Vodka. Lots of vodka.

* * *

 **Database**

 **Aircraft Carrier-** Allied Capital ship, the cream of the crop. Piloted by handpicked captains, these large ships are loaded with Sky Knights armed with bombs. And as these planes are drones, they are highly expendable, although they take a little time to build. Has no anti-air defenses, so escorts are a necessity.

 **Wave Force Artillery-** Imperial Japanese artillery. Functions like a mobile wave force tower. Can prematurely fire for a weaker laser beam.

 **Proton Collider-** Allied superweapon. A giant cannon that fires antiproton rounds.

 **Psionic Decimator-** Imperial Japanese superweapon. Using the powers of five Yuriko Omega clones, it creates a devastating implosion.

* **Mining Drill-** Somewhat primitive form of mining. In an effort to make mining much safer, this machine drills ore out of the ground before spitting it out aboveground, where it can be collected with little risk of cave-ins.

* * *

 **Contact with friendlies in Egypt was lost. Connections with the Russian Blackout are suspected.**

 **All attempts to send in Allied, or even Chinese forces into the affected regions have failed, as for contact is lost within either days or even hours.**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **It's a miracle!**

 **I actually updated!**

 **Without my meds! During the Summer!**

 **Anyways...yeah. Rory meets Yuriko Omega (the real one.), Myuu screws up adorably, and Princess Pina gets a glimpse at what they're capable of.**

 **Yup.**

 **I still need units for Yuri's faction, so I guess there's that...**

 **Also, even though the Brotherhood of Nod should still technically exist, they will most likely not make an appearence in the story. But if they do, it's probably not gonna be a major one, considering that in this timeline, the Scrin never seeded Earth with Tiberium. I just wanted to throw that little tidbit in there.**


	9. Chapter 8

**THE OTHER SIDE PART 1: RELAXATION**

* * *

 _As they passed through the Gate, Princess Piña and the other Falmarians, Rory included, watched in awe as they exited the portal and saw skyscrapers towering above them as_

 _colorful advertisements and news reports played out on large holographic screens._

"...Only for the low, LOW price of 200 yen!"

"Reports of flying saucers and UFOs have reached an all-time high, the military claims it as 'prototype' testing..."

 _They went through more various inspections, but soon they got the all clear, as the Sudden Transports took on the appearances of everyday civilian vehicles:_

 _As it turns out, the Emperor would have to go to France to attend a meeting with the UN regarding the Special Region, which means the Princess couldn't have picked a better time to go visit the other side of the Gate in the pursuit of peace._

 _They had about a day to relax before they would have to take a flight to the said meeting._

 _This was the calm before the storm._

 _A storm that would tear through the wallets of many!_

 _As for the Princess and her knights, they were on their way to visit Emperor Tatsu._

* * *

Meanwhile with the other girls...

"Myuaaaao!"

"These dresses are so pretty!"

Miraculously avoiding the swarm of news reporters (mainly because of the presence of armed guards, including Kelvin. Or maybe it was Rory's axe.)as they went through a local shopping district, as Special Region girls gawked and stared at the marvelous wonders of technology.

As mentioned before, it was starting to take a toll on their bank accounts. And even worse, Itami had to carry it all.

Fortunately, Myuu had opted to carry her new teddy bear.

And what could possibly be even better?

Itami met up with his ex-wife, Risa Aoi, whom he had married after graduating the Ginza Veteran Academy.

 _"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"_

Shino collapsed on the ground, foaming wildly at the mouth, writhing in confusion and denial. Clearly, there was something about Itami that yelled "LOSER", yet here he was, revealing that he was both a Ranger and amember whom graduated from a Veteran Academy. And was married, nonetheless!

Apparently, he had managed to talk his way through, having told the supervisor something about how if they got rid of one slacker, another would take it's place.

And the marriage? Well, it was mostly out of convenience, Itami provided Risa with financial support, which he still continues to do even after they divorced.

That's actually pretty nice of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, unnoticed by them, someone took cover in an alleyway.

"Master Yuri, the Apostle of Emroy has been spotted."

"Good. I want her neutralized or captured soon."

* * *

Meanwhile with the Princess and her knights...

Piña looked around at her somewhat unusual surroundings.

Part of mostly paper and wood, which seemed to have quite an artistic feel to it. In front of where they sat, was fairly large pond, filled with fish whose color seemed to range from gold, orange, to even white, and occasionally, a mixed pattern of the two.

Of course, there was a fairly strong military force present, but it seemed to blend in rather well.

The 'wall' next to her opened, and the rather young-looking Emperor Tatsu walked out, and bowed respectfully.

"Greetings, princess. We do have much to talk about. But first, would you like some of our finest tea?"

* * *

 **[Falmar]**

Prince Zorzal wasn't very happy.

His current slaves were starting to lose their value, but unfortunately for him, someone had bought just about every single slave on the market.

Who could possibly need so many mistresses? And who even buys male slaves anymore!?

 **[Earth]**

* * *

 _A full day of fun and relaxation has passed. Tuka, Lelei, and even Rory enjoyed modern day shopping, proving that even when they're from another world, women LOVE to shop._

 _Who doesn't love shopping?_

 _As for the princess, she had been surprised many times during her time with the Emperor, for he was both the honorable and wise type, yet he also seemed to treat her more like a close friend than royalty. He had even given her a beam sword, the hilt of which could transform into a bracelet with various functions, such as radio communications, and even a simple watch._

 _The Emperor had told her that even if they went to war with her father's Empire, she'd always be welcome to come back anytime. After that, they went their separate ways to prepare for the meeting in London._

* * *

 **[Somewhere in Ukraine, in a TSU base...]**

"Alright, we only have ONE shot at this. We HAVE to get across the border."

"Lady Sovi, how are we gonna do that?!"

"Easy." This "Sovi" person turned around, looking up at a large Harbinger Gunship covered in crude red platings (and lots of duct tape). Crudely painted in white on the fuselage was "Old 666", which had a cartoonish skull drawn next to it. Several engineers were busy, welding parts together.

The top part where the Collider Cannon's generators where located were cut out due to intensive damage, replaced with a large tesla-like device.

"We take this, and we hope we make it."

"And if we don't?"

"Well...then 'Old 666' can add another war story to its collection."

Sovi turned around, to see a familiar over-sized figure, holding the hand of a young-looking emotionless female whom floated alongside her. Her good friend...er...lesbian lover, Apocolyptia, whom was just a normal-sized female walking around in a giant suit of armor.

"Apoc...how did you...?"

"I punched the weird thing on her back until she stopped trying to stab me. Good thing the clones can't terminate themselves."

"I still...I still think I hate you." The young girl in question muttered, her voice devoid of emotion, but still filled with a sense of uncertainty.

"Anyways, Sovi, you better make it, otherwise, we're gonna have a few things to discuss in the afterlife~" The tall one "threatened", making 'grabby' hand gestures. Libra clones are quick to recognize lewdness.

"Duly noted, dearie. Anyways, I want you to keep working on finding where this "Dragon lady" is being held."

* * *

 _The next day, The 3RT boarded an airplane to London, which made several stops to refuel as it had to go around the Russian regions._

 _Other than a few A-10 sightings and the occasional turbulence, the flight remained mostly uneventful, a nice change of pace from the fighting that they had just went through._

 _Of course, being a VIP flight, they were spared of the curse of airline food. Somehow. Not that I would know what it tastes like, mind you._

 _And thus, part one ended._

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Haha, two part event! So cool, right?**

 **Old 666 is a reference to a real life Boeing B-17E Flying Fortress of the same name, one that was said to be cursed as it had always come home with heavy battle damage, and so Captain Zeamer, unable to acquire a fresh bomber, pulled Old 666 out of the ' boneyard', changed the number of guns from 13 to 19, and set out on the more suicidal missions.**

 **One of it's many tales is the story of when Old 666 went out on a mapping mission,** _ **alone,**_ **and encountered at least seven Japanese Zeros, and successfully, yet barely, fought them off until the hostile pilots ran low on fuel. Two members, captain Zeamer and a gunner, Sarnoski, were rewarded the Medal of Honor, the latter posthumously, for their bravery, and for risking their lives in such a critical mission.**

 **Old 666 wasn't called that because it was cursed, it's serial number was 41-2666. Spooky.**

 **Anyways, see you in part two!**


	10. Chapter 9

**THE OTHER SIDE PART 2: THE FLIGHT OF OLD 666**

* * *

 _The meeting went off to a smooth start, as the Special Region girls made their big debut to Earth, causing a social media uproar as people immediately fell in love and welcomed them with opened arms, as tags such as #SpecialRegionGirls begun to trend on Twitter._

 _Among those present, included not only the nation's leaders, but various others, such as the Pope and Kane, the leader of the somewhat fanatical Brotherhood of Nod, as well as one of the generals of the Chinese military forces._

 _However, this meeting was about to be RUDELY interrupted by something that would quickly change everything._

 _Old 666 flew through the air, on its way to complete a very important mission._

* * *

"How much farther?"

"About half an hour before we reach the border, we're using just barely enough to power the engines. We've already sustained damage from Gatling cannons, but it's nothing to worry about, ma'am."

Currently on board was Lady Sovi (Creative, I know.), a pair veteran MiG Fighter pilots, the captured **Libra Clone** , and a couple of Conscripts and Flak Troopers.

"Ma'am!" The second pilot spoke up. "Bandits at our six o' clock! There's five of them, comrade!"

"Give me a sitrep."

"Three **Vortexes** and two **MiGs**!"

-ping plonk ping-

Already could they hear 20mm rounds attempting to tear into the Harbinger's thick armor.

Sovi walked out of the cockpit, as Flak troopers opened fire with mounted flak cannons located on the side. She climbed up a ladder, sat down in a somewhat comfy seat, and firmly grasped the controls of a prototype anti-air Tesla cannon.

She closed her eyes, allowing her electricity manipulation abilities to take control, powering up the weapon, which glowed brightly.

* * *

 **[Current music: Keep Alive - Ace Combat: Assault Horizon OST]**

* * *

Reopening them, she could see the shapes of the enemy aircraft closing in on the lumbering aircraft, flying in a tight formation in order to avoid the trails of flak left in the gunships wake.

Right into their trap.

Sovi had a cheesy grin on her face as she pulled the trigger, sending out an arc of lighting sailing through the air.

It struck one of the vortexes, causing it to spiral out of the sky. The lighting swept around, slashing through the other jets.

More Vortexes flew out of cloud cover, taking risks through the storms of flak to strafe Old 666 with their highly advanced experimental VTOL systems that, with the help of rocket boosters, allowed them to fly _sideways up to around 50+ miles an hour. Simply put, physics be damned to hell._

She swung the turret around, ducking down to dodge 20mm rounds as she unleashed another bolt, slicing another jet, while the flak's shrapnel cut through the thin windshields of the other Vortex, killing the pilot.

Sovi whipped her head to the side as a laser grazed her hair.

"Saucers!"

One again, she returned fire as the flak troopers focused their efforts on Yuri's **Flying Saucers** , which managed to get in a few direct hits on the gunship's sides, thankfully missing the engines.

However, a MiG Fighter suddenly flew in from behind, scoring a direct hit on one of the four engines, shrapnel damaging a second engine. Luckily, the gunship could still fly with three and half engines.

"ETA five minutes!"

Finally, they managed to clear the skies as London came into view.

"Unidentified aircraft, please state you-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME, JUST CLEAR THE RUNWAY!" A air-to-air missile struck the underside of the aircraft, causing it to jolt.

"But ma'am-"

"WE'VE GOT TWO IMPORTANT VIPS, AND NEED A CLEAR RUNWAY. WE MADE IT OUT OF RUSSIA, CYKA."

"Okay, you're cleared for landing."

The MiGs tailing them beyond their sight pulled away, knowing that they would likely be targeted.

* * *

The news of a Harbinger donning the Hammer and Sickle spread fast, as now instead of a meeting, the world leaders watched a live broadcast as the smoking gunship as it came in for a landing.

"What is THAT?"

A large bulky disc-shaped object uncloaked in the sky, hovering menacingly above the airport.

A series of green lights appeared, as the Harbinger came in for a landing.

 **-Pew-**

A pair of green laser beams shot out, cleanly slicing the left wing off of the gunship, causing it to lose balance and swing violently, before smashing into the ground, where it finally came to a halt inside an empty hangar.

With its job done, the massive UFO disappeared from radar and to the naked eye.

Everyone in the room was speechless, as they all looked at each other silently.

"Well...it appears to be that...we...we have a situation here..." The anchorwoman said, stunned.

* * *

Sovi coughed as she opened her eyes, her vision blurry. There was a massive gash in the roof (floor?) of the plane. Wether that was blood or oil that drenched her shirt, she couldn't tell. What she could hear was the crackle of flames and the sirens of emergency personnel arriving on the scene.

Focusing the electric currents in her left arm, she rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision. The commando was nearly startled by the sound of metal against metal, only to see the Libra clone dragging her "emotion amplifier-supressor" (Whatever the hell that oxymoron meant.) along the ground.

"Come on, Lady Sovi...It's dangerous here." She mulled on in her still monotone voice, holding out her hand. In her other hand, was a bag of important documents.

A few moments later, they climbed out of the wrecked gunship, as they were ushered into an ambulance.

"Hey, doc? Make sure that these get to that UN meeting. And also, can I have a clean shirt, please?"

* * *

A few moments later, the UN meeting was once again interrupted as an attendant opened the door widely.

Immediately, all eyes went on her as she casually strolled up to the desk where the world leaders sat and deposited the bag of documents, as the US President opened them.

They were detailed drawings mixed with typed documents of what was going on in Russia, and it wasn't pretty.

"What...what the hell are these?!"

"I had a feeling this would happen..." Now everyone looked at Zelinsky.

"What would happen..?" Kane asked, his usually calm demeanor now broken.

"It's him. Yuri."

"...Who?"

The lights flickered as the TV suddenly display the picture of a certain balding man with a strange symbol on his forehead.

"That is correct, Dr. Zelinsky. I already have had the pleasure of setting foot within the new world...After all, General Krukov basically gave me the Soviet Union on a silver platter. It is only a minor setback that these rebels managed to escape the border."

Zelinsky clenched his fists, in anger.

"You should know what you're up against..."

The screen changed to display a village of **Humanoids.** The air seemed to change to a crimson red as a vapor-esque image of 'Yuri's' face towered above it.

 ** _"BE ONE WITH YURI!"_**

Houses were flattened, as the humanoids now shambled like zombies, a strange purple aura over their heads.

"Yuri is our master...!"

"My life for Yuri...!"

Everyone was taken aback by this. especially princess Piña. She had never seen the humanoids as lesser beings, but she never protested their mistreatment, either.

"No way..."

"Impossible! Preposterous!"

"Oh dear."

"He has a Gate too?!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, YURI?!" The doctor was in, and he was angry!

"You should know, 'comrade'. Psychics all around the world have been silently shunned for one reason or another, to the point where they are passed off as 'test subjects' for laboratories. The era of ignorance ends _now!_ "

The transmission cut out. They all sat in silence.

 _And thus...a day that would forever live in infamy._

* * *

 **SPACE TIME CONTINUUM DISTURBANCE DETECTED.**

 **RUNNING CALCULATIONS...**

 **WARNING: DIMENSIONAL INSTABILITY DETECTED.**

 **ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL DIMENSIONAL COLLISION: 5 EARTH MONTHS.**

* * *

 **[At some hospital in London...]**

"Hey...Libra?" Sovi turned her head over, to address the commando clone in the bed next to hers.

"...Yes?"

"Why'd you help me out back there? You had every reason to kill me while I was down."

"...Mas-...Yuri and the real Libra see us clones as nothing more than mindless workers. But you've been more...accommodating..."

"Mhmm."

* * *

 **DOWNLOADING...**

 **DATABASE UPDATED.**

 **Libra Clone- [Redacted]**

 **Vortex-** Bulky multi-role fighters used by Yuri's forces. Dogfighters use 20mm nose-mounted cannons and a pair of wing-mounted air-to-air passive radar missiles. Others use a 20mm HE cannon and Locust Cannons, both of which tear through enemy armor with ease.

 **Fighter MiGs-** Soviet air superiority fighters armed with sidewinder missiles.

 **Flying Saucer-** Yuri's heavily armored flying discs, capable of air-to-air and air-to-ground combat as well as leeching resources from refineries.

 **Humanoid-** Neutral term used by the SRCF to describe the non-humans species as a whole.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Had a few issues uploading this chapter, but it's all good now.**

 **In other words, war begins NOW!**

 **As for why Yuri didn't target the Gate with his Pyschic Dominator?**

 **Simple, it was out of range.**

 **Anyways, it's a race against time to get rid of Yuri's Gate, and to see who can find the capital first!**

 **Yes, you could technically consider this a crossover with all three universes of Command and Conquer, but hey, that's cool, right?**

 **For now, the other nations will be more "passive" in the war effort, doing things such as providing funds, or using their special technologies to assist the Allies/Japanese.**

 **Until the next chapter, my comrades!**

 **Oh, and for those who don't wanna check out my deviantart, lore for some of my custom units can be found in the Command and Conquer "Fanfiction Ideas" forums over at...well...the Fanfiction forums.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Now, I shall proceed to split the fight against Epsilon into multiple arcs.**

 **Arc 1: Operation Gold Rush**

* * *

 **[America/United Nations]**

"Today, a new enemy has arisen. From the ashes of the communists, is a madman. His name, is Yuri, and his army, Epsilon. As sad as it is that we only have gone about a year since the last war, i'm afraid we must return to the battlefield. But together, we shall prevail! For today, is a day of infamy!"

* * *

 **[Empire of the Rising Sun]**

"A new enemy reveals himself to our nation. He seeks to taint our sacred lands with his devious mind tricks! But he has made a foolish mistake, for when the sun rises, it shall be their blood that will be shed, for we will not stand by and idly watch such true barbarianism!"

* * *

All around the world...

"Stand up and rise, my brethren of Nod, for Yuri has come with the goal of oppression!"

"Here at Massivesoft, we are hereby making a healthy donation of money and research... _immediately."_

"We, Futuretech promise to help bring down this new menace!"

...great leaders gave their speeches, condemning Yuri's Epsilon faction.

For in this modern age, great leaders resolve conflicts with words...words like "War."

Together, the nations joined up, forming a new multi-national Special Region force...

The SFDI, or Special Region Defense Initiative, funded by many nations, including but not limited to; America, Europe, China, Japan, and many more, as the world united against this threat, whom not only had his own army, but the might of more than three quarters of the Soviet armada!

* * *

 **CALCULATING MONETARY FLOW...**

 **CALCULATIONS COMPLETE. UPLOADING.**

"Sir, our Chinese hackers have managed to crack the flow of Yuri's resource income...and...it's not pretty."

Epsilon was funded by two difference sources; One, a very grotesque one, was using those two weak to be used as soldiers, such as the elderly, were mind-controlled and fed into large **Grinders** , similar to Soviet Union's **Crusher Cranes** , except this one could harvest _people,_ whom would then be used as resources for cloning vats or other things.

The second was that those whom were resistant to mind control were forced into slavery as miners. And there was a surprising high amount of these miners, all of whom were kept in large mobile jailhouses that doubled as ore refineries.

After about a week since Yuri revealed himself, _Operation: Gold Rush_ was put into action.

The goal? Cripple Yuri's forces by cutting off their primary source of money and resources..

* * *

 **[Falmar]**

Climber once again found himself inside a Century bomber, this time alongside the _real_ Yuriko Omega, and of course, Tanya.

The former unnerved him, yes, but he'd have to deal with it, just as he had to deal with the extra weight of an M16 in his lap, complete with a suppressor. Looking out of the bomber's rear door, he could hear sounds of bombs being dropped on the Bioplants below, cutting off the mining plantation's power. Luckily for anyone being used as a fuel source, the containment pods were nigh indestructible by anything

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the stage is set!"

All three put on gas masks, after hearing about Yuri's use of chemical gases as weaponry.

Once again, just like the siege of Italica, they bailed, landing out of the range of some sniper towers.

Cryocopters flew in, freezing the towers, allowing the commandos to silently(?) take out those towers with a single bullet.

How the **Slave Miners** didn't respond, nobody knows.

According to intel, the Slave Miners were equipped with motion detectors, and usually were armed with a single machine gun turret. However, their gun had a blind spot: Get too close to the front, and there's a risk of shooting its own body. Luckily, one cheeky bastard thought it was a good idea to give his workers a little workout, forcing them to follow him as he moved towards a fresh patch of ground covered in gold nuggets. Without hesitation, Climber immediately grabbed onto it. Doctor Zelinsky has personally helped him with upgrading his claw gloves, giving them a brand new ability; they became white-hot, allowing him to burn through the otherwise sealed entrance, and he slipped in.

It smelled awful, as prisoners were kept inside the Slave Miner until one of the active ones died, after which they'd be handed a shovel and forced out. At least they had the decency to give them just enough food and water to keep them alive.

Of course, when the warden sees Climber in his gas mask aiming a gun at him, despite the bulletproof glass, he falls out of his chair, screaming like a little girl. Yuriko floats in, shattering the glass with her psionic abilities, as Tanya vaults over the now-open window and smashes a large red button labeled "RELEASE ALL", before putting a few bullets into the warden's head.

With the psionic schoolgirl using her powers to translate the language Climber began to issue orders.

"Alright, everyone, REMAIN CALM! We're here to help you out, but we can only do so with your cooperation!"

One down, three to go.

* * *

Itami sighed. Honestly, right now he felt like someone was taking his spotlight time. And not only that, but his team had a new commando.

Commando Sovi of the True Soviet Union. His silent prayers went unanswered, as she was even more flirty than Rory.

What made it funny, though, that she would openly flirt with EVERYONE (except Myuu, and visibly less often with flatter females) in the now renamed 3rd Special Forces Team (3SFT, pronounced 3-SOFT).

As for the current situation, they were on their way to Italica, as a situation had arose there.

None of them expected to see a Soviet Conscript there, let alone a bunch of bear women armed with bulky AKMs.

That, or the dangerously implicative amounts of empty vodka bottles.

"Greetings, comrades, for I bring the finest vodka in the land!" The conscript (whom wore a crown) excited cheered, greeting what should be his sworn enemies. Hell, even the guards were confused when he first approached the walls of Italica in a bear-pulled wagon.

But the main reason they were here was because, well, they were the only ones with experience in fighting dragons.

Apparently, they brought a hitchhiker, a Dark Elf named Yao Haa Dushi, from the Kingdom of Elbe, whom sought the help of the "Men in Orange and Blue" after hearing tales of how they fought off a Flame Dragon, which had taken up residence not far from where her tribe had been living until the aforementioned dragon had suddenly awoken fifty years too early, catching them off guard before they could move to a safe distance like they always used to.

What none of them knew is that a few days after Yao left to go find these men, the dragon had already been driven out...

* * *

"All have been accounted for, and all the Slave Miners have remained intact. We have some minor injuries, but it's nothing a few band-aids won't fix."

"Roger that. We are chrono-shifting Sudden Transports to your location."

After ushering in the ex-slaves into the newly warped transports, they watched as all but one Sudden Transport drove off into the forest, where they would be able to safely reach a nearby outpost.

The commandos got into the last hovercraft, as Engineers commandeered the Slave Miners, driving them back to Italica, where they could be dismantled and studied.

 _And thus, Operation Gold Rush was off to a smooth start._

* * *

 **Database**

 **Grinder-** _Not to be confused with a Soviet unit of the same name._ Monstrous structures capable of harvesting anything from tanks to even flesh, grinding them up into raw resources for usage by Cloning Vats or War Factories.

 **Crusher Crane-** Soviet tech building. Functions similarly to the Epsilon Grinder, except it can only grind vehicles or ships. Also serves as a repair structure, as it has repair drones for fixing vehicles.

 **Slave Miner-** Large heavily armored mining unit. Piloted by a somewhat sadistic warden, it carries slaves around, whom are given shovels and forced to dig. The slaves can be rebellious, and if freed, will gladly fight for their saviors, with the power of shovel-whacking goodness. Usually equipped with either a machine gun turret or a single high-powered cannon.

* * *

 _"You ever wonder what happens to those whom got sucked into a Chrono-vertice? Trust me, it ain't pretty. Sometimes you come back. Other times, you get dumped into another world."_

 **CHRONO-VERTICE DETECTED.**

A large hole in the fabric of time and space appeared, as a group of four Apocolypse Tanks from a forgotten era rolled out, followed by four tanks with builds similar to that of an WWII-era Mammoth Tank.

However, instead of the usual red armor and the hammer and sickle, the four Apocolypse Tanks had the symbol of the Allied forces, and blue armor plating.

"This is Horseman One, where the hell are we?"

"I'm not quite sure..."

"Holy crap, are those Super Tanks?!"

 **DELETING SUPER TANK AI.**

 **ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL.**

 **"GREETINGS, HORSEMAN FOUR."**

"What the hell, _amigos_?"

 **"DO NOT BE ALARMED."**

"I'm pretty sure that we have every goddamn right to be alarmed."

 **"WOULD IT HELP IF I TOLD YOU THAT THE ALLIES ARE IN THIS WORLD?"**

"Maybe."

 **"GOOD ENOUGH. ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF."**

 **"I AM THE BULWARK. AND I HAVE AN IMPORTANT TASK FOR YOU."**

* * *

 ** _Many tales described the Embodiments as proud warriors, others portrayed them as devious pranksters._**

 ** _They weren't completely wrong._**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Muahaha! Nobody will ever find my totally obvious reference to** ** _Here We Go Again!_**

 **Haha, but I did it quite cleverly, didn't I? Shout-out to TMDF-Artyom for giving me an idea that would make such a reference possible!**

 **On an unrelated note, am I the only one who thinks that the voice lines for the Slave Miner sound a lot like Pete from the Mickey Mouse franchise?**

 **At this point, i'm starting to think I should've killed off the dragon during their first encounter. But oh well. We're all here for explosive action, aren't we?**

 **...But seriously, if an object is removed from a timeline, then said timeline is overridden, can they still exist?**

 **Also, there was something I was gonna put down here but now I can't remember...damnit. And I think it was important, too.**


	12. Chapter 11

_Climber, Tanya, and Yuriko have become a three-person army in the fight to cripple Yuri's income source, participating in convoy and mining plantation raids. Together, they were able to liberate hundreds of slaves, even as security of these mining plantations to the point of becoming mini-bases. It was all the same, they cripple the said base, and then they free the slaves and take the Slave Miner vehicles to be plundered and scrapped for parts. The rest of the base is then bombed into oblivion either a few Harbingers, Centuries, or a Proton Collider strike._

 _After returning to an outpost from another plantation raid when Climber was (lovingly) assaulted by a young Harpy whom seemed to of have taken quite a liking to him, and thus became rather clingy, following him everywhere._

 _His outcries was met with laughter from everyone else, but after the first few painstakingly long hours he finally gave up and stopped complaining. She didn't look that bad, after all._

* * *

 _The trip to Elbe was mostly a quiet one, yet also a slow one, as they basically had a small "army" of Multi-Gunner IFVs and Rocket Angels, all ready to take down a dragon. So far, it had taken them a full day just to get halfway to their destination:_

 _Apart from Sovi flirting with everyone, not much happened. Itami was legitimately amazed about how they had Wi-Fi all the way out here. Myuu was asleep in Tuka's lap, her tails wrapped around the latter's waist. The elf in question had actually been quite eager to join them, as she wanted vengeance against a particular Flame Dragon._

"I'm boreeeeed." Rory whined, having decided that she had enough of Sovi's teasing, moving up to sit next to Itami.

"So am I, Rory." The lieutenant replied.

* * *

 _On one particularly important mission, a massive, heavily fortified base was marked as the last major source of resources and income for Yuri's forces._

 _As they flew towards the base, they were greeted with a strange sight._

 _Large blocky rectangular footprints were embedded in the ground, as the carnage of total devastation was evident. Something had been here. It had absolutely demolished the base, yet it had spared those whom surrendered._

 _Walls were filled with 30mm-sized holes, while bullet holes of the same size were found in various trees surrounding the base. Vortexes and Flying Saucers were found either shot up or embedded in the ground. One unfortunate Vortex looked as if something had grabbed it and crushed it. The pilot was found still holding the trigger on the joystick, which had come out of its socket._

 _Bits of unidentified metal were found, meaning that they had been able to damage the unknown monstrosity._

 _After giving it to researchers, they were able to find that it was simply a form of Nano-steel on magic steroids that created a harmless blue-lighter-than-air liquid substance when the atomic bonds were broken, which, speaking of which, seemed to be a strange metal that clung to microscopic multicolored crystals, whose molecular structures matched those of various glowing crystals they found during mining excavations, labeled as Falmarite 1-9, the numbers representing the nine colors, as each one gave off different electrical patterns._

 _The metal was labeled as Magnarium, for the way it clung to the Falmarite like Nickel to a magnet._

 _Unfortunately, they didn't have enough to implement this into their current vehicles. Not yet, at least._

 _There...was also another problem._

 _There were humanoids amongst the dead, armed with assault rifles and purple uniforms._

 _Social media was going to be pissed._

* * *

"Yuri, all our mining plantations have been destroyed."

"Most unfortunate." Yuri said, pausing the zombie movie he was watching. "But still, we should have enough. Besides, all the bases are equipped with local miners. Continue on with the plan."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, but how come we had to bring the child along?"

"Well...I...I don't know."

"Great. At least she's adorable."

"Myuuan~!" The young humanoid in question was busy eating a chocolate bar, an act which would melt the hearts of millions on Youtube.

"Anyone else find it weird that she looks like a kitsune, yet she purrs like a kitten?" One of the Peacekeepers in another transport was using some weird photoshop app to make a propaganda-poster-styled edit.

"It's best not to dwell on it. Besides, you wanna pet her too, eh Mike?"

"True. Hey, how's this look?"

"Damn. You could pass this off as real propaganda."

"Contacts! Twelve o' clock!"

"HuhwhatIwasn'tnapping-!"

"Six of them! They look like Dark Elves!"

 _At first, these contacts treated them with hostilities, until Yao managed to defuse the situation._

 _According to them, Flame Dragon was currently away, meaning that they could ambush it when returned to it's nest._

 _As the group precariously drove up the mountain, things started to figuratively go downhill. A sudden landslide cut off the extra IFVS, forcing them to continue without reinforcements._

 _Upon nearing the entrance into the mountain, Rory absolutely refused to enter the tunnel, because of how some deity named Hardy who really, REALLY wanted the Apostle as her wife (Sovia "reassured" her by whispering to her that she would always be the better option.) which lead to her having a fear of going underground._

 _So instead, they left her behind with a radio, as she would stay behind and warn them if the dragon came back._

They walked inside, the three remaining IFVs following close behind.

Inside, the team found about a dozen or so ancient swords of those whole failed to kill the beast sticking out of the ground beneath them.

"Jeez.." A peacekeeper muttered, holding a camcorder in his hand.

Overhead, a cloaked figure watched, and grinned, softly chanting as a green orb appeared in their hand, before smashing it, causing several smaller sized orbs to fly down into several swords.

One by one, several swords floated up into the air, as white armored phantoms of the fallen warriors grabbed their weapons.

"Don't you dare."

"-gasp- It's a trap!"

"GODDAMNIT MIKE YOU NERD!"

Pulling out their guns, beam swords, and other forms of weaponry, the group gathered in a circle, ready to fight back.

 _And thus, Itami and his team were ambushed!_

* * *

 **[Meanwhile outside...]**

Rory, using her superhuman abilities, was busy clearing away the rocks that blocked the IFV reinforcements when she hears strange sound, and turned around saw a large group of helicopters and Flying Saucers approaching. The Rocket Angels who stayed behind few off to intercept, only to be shot down by Vortexes.

Unfortunately, the remains of the landslide prevented the IFVs from doing anything, leaving Rory alone with a young girl (and a disguised Mirage Tank that couldn't aim high enough) whom couldn't possibly defend herself...

...Right?

"Сдавайтесь сейчас, апостол!" ("Surrender now, Apostle!")

Picking up her halberd, the 961-year old Gothic Lolita prepared to defend herself.

She didn't expect Myuu to suddenly tug on her dress.

"Myyn! Myyun!"

"...You wanna fight them, too?"

Furious nodding ensued.

* * *

"Emperor, I have plans for two new ships."

"Hm, quite interesting. I also have two of my own. What do you call them?"

"The Yamato-class battleships, _Yamato_ and _Musashi_. Yours, Mr. President?"

"The _USS Iowa,_ and the _USS Guardian_ "

"I like the sound of that, my friend."

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Aaaw, no dragon...but here we have a conveniently timed ambush! And it looks like Myuu isn't as innocent as we thought!**

 **Next chapter is gonna focus on the TSU's fight against Yuri's forces.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Just realized that I missed the chance to name the combined force the "GDI" (Gate Defense Initiative. haha wow.**

 **also tfw you realize the rating filter is set to the default "K - T", no wonder nobody was "updating". Oops.**

* * *

 **Apocolyptia** ignored the cold freezing air (welcome to Russia) of a raging blizzard blowing past her as she watched a large convoy of Epsilon units, lead by a Libra clone, pass through a ravine. From what she could see, there were plenty of armored vehicles, including **Light Lasher Tanks** , **Heavy Psycho Tanks** , **Masterminds**. Behind her were a large number of **Mortar-Cycles** and **V4-Launchers** , as well as **Hammer Tanks** and **Bullfrogs,** all covered in questionable amounts of tin-foil.

Their target was the large armored semi-truck carrying a larger trailer covered in tubes of...strange liquid.

Using the thick blizzard as cover, she issued a command on her radio, as the convoy was forced to halt at a demolished bridge.

The trap was triggered as mortar shells and V4 rockets flew through the air, masked by the low visibility of the current weather, in which they came crashing down on vital assets, such as the **Gatling Buggies** and the Psycho Tanks, taking them out of commission. Three Hammer Tanks rolled up, and activated their Leech beams, crudely but effectively tearing away the armor of a Mastermind, unable to mind control the drivers due to the tinfoil covering them, until eventually it exploded due to critical damage, giving one of the three tanks a brand new weapon.

Using that new weapon, it took control of a Lasher tank whilst firing its own gun, adding to the confusion going on down below.

 **Reapers** jumped off of the other cliffside, smashing the unfortunate tanks with ease, ignoring the fact that they lost their legs and were now stuck. Nonetheless, they continued to fight, launching a flurry of Macross-Missile-Massacre-level barrages of rockets and grenades.

Within moments, the entire convoy, excluding the semi, was absolutely decimated.

The half-tank commando, using her suit's Magnetic Harpoon, ripped the trailer door off of its hinges, to reveal a dimly lit interior. Inside, tubing and wiring covered the trailer's walls and floor. Walking forwards without her suit on, she took notice of a large cylinder in the center.

"Damn, Apostle's got a fine rack." She muttered, pressing a few buttons on a control panel.

 _"DRAINING PROCESS ACTIVATED."_

The container was drained, as a certain dragon-girl unceremoniously plopped down on the floor, facefirst. The sedatives began to wear off at a somewhat surprising speed, thanks to her regenerative abilities.

"Wha-...?"

"Come on, this blizzard won't last much longer! Grab your scythe and follow me!"

Not bothering to question it, the dragon girl picked up a large black scythe that was laying nearby and followed, and stared as the scrawny brunette jumped back into her tank-themed suit.

 _'Mother of Hardy, they're so bouncy...'_

* * *

 **Later, at an TSU outpost, located in a Siberian train yard...**

Giselle, the draconic apostle, couldn't believe how her savior could easily shrug off the freezing air.

As all experienced _Pokèmon_ fans know, dragons don't fare well against the cold.

Even with a think fur coat, she shivered like a leaf. Sure, dragons flew up high where it was really, REALLY cold, but that was a lot more tolerable.

At least they had the decency to give her a pair of boots.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Apocolyptia, the Tank Commando and second in command of the True Soviet Union. The man we have freed you from is Yuri _-snrk-,_ who wants to control the world with his psychic powers."

For once, Giselle felt concerned for these "humans". She knew that they always fought amongst themselves, but _Mother of Hardy,_ she didn't think that they went to such great lengths just to make weapons to kill others.

No wonder Hardy was rather intrigued by the new arrivals.

Eventually, they walked into a rather dimly lit room (thankfully, it was warm enough for her to take off the coat) with a large table covered with a map of the former Soviet territories.

There were several red thumbtacks marking TSU locations, the supply lines marked with red yarn, borders marked with black, and Epsilon territory marked with purple tacks and yarn.

"For weeks, we were close to being overrun by Yuri's forces."

"But since our leader, Sovi, risked her life to bring his existence to their knowledge, we have been able to push back against his iron grip! There's just...one small problem."

She points to a large purple X marked on the map.

"Right there, is a weapon called a Super Dominator. If we allow it to fully power up, a single blast could control entire NATIONS!" Giselle sweatdropped. Entire nations?! "There is a large flaw, though."

"Right now, he is using the human population of Russia to power up his new toy. Unfortunately, he depends too much on Matrix logic, for we have something even better." The commando said, holding a red shard of Falmarite. Giselle looked at it curiously. Was this the stuff Hardy told her about? "With this, we'll be able to power up our own weapon." Together, they walked into a much, much, MUCH LARGER room, filled with strange carriages, some of which are still being repaired by **Soviet Combat Engineers.**

What freaked out Giselle a little was the fact that one of them had a humanoid face on it.

Bald head.

Thick yet attractive mustache.

"And we call it...

...Stalin's Fury!"

* * *

 **[Okay, now back to Falmar.]**

"Why the hell aren't they staying dead?!"

Currently, The 3rd Special Forces Team are in a heated battle against several suits of armor made of ectoplasm.

No matter how many they shoot down, more seem to pop up. At this point, they were starting to get backed up against a wall. (With the except of Shino and the other Rocket Angels whom were smart enough to go inside.) The Mistoids (Haha! I never forgot them!) were hard at work, healing wounds and stabbing ghost knights.

Finally, it all ended when they ditched their AKRs (Automatic Kinetic Rifles), resorting to their signature banzai charge (Or in Mike's case, a really clumsy yet effective shield bash.)

The mage who summoned them attempted to escape, before being dropkicked by Shino, where he fell off the ledge with a sickening yet somewhat satisfying thud.

* * *

Outside the mountain, a large pile of metal and bodies sat on the hillside, upon which sat Rory and Myuu, whose clothes were covered in oil stains. They had sustained light injuries, but there was nothing that a few band-aids couldn't fix.

Rory was petting Myuu between the ears, as she was busy eating another chocolate bar, and, like that one Peacekeeper mentioned in the last chapter, she purred happily, just like a cat.

"Myynn~!"

* * *

"Master Yuri, the entire group was decimated..."

"...Most unfortunate. Send in the Void Dragon to Point Omega."

"Wha-what?! Are you...I mean...yes sir..."

Once Libra left the room, Yuri sighed. His plan had started to collapse, as an increasing number bases started to report resource shortages. Even worse, Giselle managed to escape, thanks to those pesky rebels.

On the other hand, his preparations for the siege on Italica were going as planned, having his railway lines fully established and in position to bring reinforcements, as well as hauling massive railway cannons.

In this case, capturing the apostle could wait.

* * *

Princess Piña was not in a good mood. Her father, aka, the Emperor, had suddenly fallen ill, allowing her maniac of a brother, Zorzal, to take the throne. She had convinced her knights to flee, which barely allowed her to rest easier, knowing that they hopefully would be free of the bald man's mind tricks.

For now, she was resigned to her fate, sitting here in a really dark dungeon cell. Food sucked, and the only ones to keep her company were a few rats.

She could've really used a Yaoi manga right about now.

 _-clip clap clip clap-_

She looked up upon hearing the sound of boots walking towards her cell, just in time to see someone open the door, sat a tray down on the ground, before closing the door and walking away.

On it, were some rather familiar objects, which she recognized as a knight's helm, the hilt of the Beam Sword given to her by Tatsu, and one of her spare dresses. Next to it was a note.

 _"Hey now, don't give up :) -Signed, Elpis"_

Not caring about who this Elpis was or how they knew that she had a beam sword, but it didn't matter. It could've been simply divine intervention for all she knew.

* * *

 **[Database]**

 ***Apocolyptia-** Soviet half-tank bombshell commando. She uses a Kombat Suit themed around the Apocalypse Tank, armed with Magnetic Harpoons and fore-arm mounted cannons. She must reload her tank shells the same way one would reload a gun.

 **Lasher Tank-** Epsilon light tank. Has a small spiked cylinder on the front, and a light cannon that is slightly more powerful that an Allied Guardian tank, with about the same amount of armor.

 ***Psycho Tank-** Heavily armored tank rivaling that of an Apocalypse tank. It has a single cannon, built an fortified Mastermind chassis. Instead of mind control, it fires giant psychic blasts, that take a long time to recharge, but can easily devastate armor and infantry. Oddly enough, it's weak against structures.

 **Mastermind-** Amphibious. Large armored vehicle that has a massive brain (not figuratively.) that can mind control up to three units. Unfortunately, they lack any form of failsafe, so if they end up controlling more than three, they will overload, which, if left unresolved, can result in self destruction.

 **Mortar-cycles** \- Soviet light bombardment unit. It's a motorcycle with a sidecar that has a mortar cannon built into it.

 **V4-Launchers-** Soviet bombardment unit. Can use either single-warhead or multi-warhead rockets.

 **Hammer Tanks** \- Soviet MBT. Has a leech beam that it can use to repair its own armor, and can steal weapons from destroyed vehicles.

 **Bullfrog- Soviet AA/Troop transport.** Amphibious. Lacks a conventional exit, so in order to get out, one must use the troop-cannon. Parachutes are provided free of charge.

 **Combat Engineer-** Soviet Engineer. Identical to others in function. Can build a battle bunker. Unlike others, Soviet Engineers are armed with pistols.

 **Gatling Buggies-** Epsilon AA/AI unit. The longer it maintains fire, the faster the rate of fire gets, to the point where it's pretty much capable of ripping through almost anything.

 **Reapers-** _"Well, at least we tried."_ Soviet anti-surface walkers. Poorly designed, as when it leaps, it will loose its legs upon impact. Luckily, it is heavily armored, and gains additional defense in this state. Haphazardly armed with grenades and missile silos.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Can't believe that i'm actually just about a little more than halfway through this story.**

 **But don't worry, for the second battle of Italica is approaching, only then the titans will go to battle.**

 **Also I plan to add on more to this story, rather than leaving it as a summary-fest.**

 **If not that, then perhaps a sequel?**

 **Gee, Dunno.**

 **The term "Kombat Suit" was inspired by Lost Guy's CnC/Code Gaess crossover story, you should check it out.**


	14. Chapter 13

It has been a full week, as Yuri's forced have gone oddly silent in Falmar. Not much really happened...

* * *

"Itaaaaaami~" Rory called out, sending cold chills down the poor lieutenant's spine.

"I heard that your kind were mored interested in flatchests, mhm?" Itami broke into a cold sweat, not noticing that Sovi was holding a video camera.

"FUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

Other than that, as mentioned before, not much happened.

* * *

Meanwhile in Romania, a large freight train is making a beeline towards Transylvania. The engine's front is designed to look like Joseph Stalin's face, built using stainless steel. Covered in layers of steel and tungsten armor, it looks like a demonic carriage. Trailing behind it are a series of boxcars, many of which are armored. Some have holes built into the side, where one can aim their guns through. Many are armed with flak cannons, others with **Dreadnaught** missiles.

Apocolyptia rode in the engine's cabin, as Giselle sat on the side, both enjoying the rush of the wind (even if it was a little cold.)

"Thirty minutes until we enter the killzone!"

"Theirs? Or ours?"

"That's the spirit, comrade!"

* * *

Libra looked down at the massive army below her. Row upon row of Lashers, Masterminds, Gatling Buggies, as well as Vortexes and Saucers, stood before her, their armor shining in the moonlight. Behind her, were four massive cannons mounted on railcars.

She raised her hand, and pointed, sending out a psychic command. The armored vehicles trudged forwards, slowly.

Their destination? Italica.

Overhead, a massive disk-like object with three triangular engines flew over.

This was **Irkalla , **one of Yuri's strongest assets. Armed with a multitude of lasers and the ability to carpet bomb the enemy, it was a force to be reckoned.

They were pulling out everything they could, aiming for the utter destruction of Italica.

The four cannons _whirred_ as they took aim, and fired, the giant 80 cm shells arcing through the air.

Using her psychic powers, she pulled four empty casings out of the cannons, before loading in fresh shells, ready for another volley.

* * *

Two Japanese engineers are sitting in a Sudden Transport, one of whom is leaning out the window. In the back is a male with golden blonde hair and elf ears.

This is Yuno Luna Marceau, the male survivor whom they brought in as a barely-live pierce of charred flesh. With the power of science and technology, they managed to "bring him back to the land of the living" as an elven cyborg (A highly under-appreciated branch of technology once perfected by the Soviets in WWII). They managed to retain his elven appearance, fortunately.

Currently, Itami and his team were stationed at Italica, so the Commander had them take Yuno there, as a little surprise for Tuka.

They couldn't have picked a worse time to do it, as the sound of faint whistling filled the air.

And then a distant _boom._

* * *

It was utter chaos, as the giant shells struck the walls, threatening to tear them down. Before anyone could realize what was happening, their released their second payload; a gas-like substance containing a mixture of White Phosphorus and a flesh-fueled manufactured virus, giving it the ability to _melt people._

Soldiers and civilians alike are consumed by these light green clouds, as they burn up from the searing temperatures of the WP components, and then proceed to become piles of molten green flesh.

As one soldier smashes his melting fist against an alarm button, mages quickly move in with wind magic, blowing away the forbidden concoction into the sky, where the virus-phosphorus mixture dissipates harmlessly

But the damage has been done, as many have fallen to the pre-emptive first strike.

Immediately soon after, sirens blaring, several jets are in the air, preparing a counterattack, unaware of the waves of enemies approaching them.

They're greeted with what can be considered a wall of anti-air tracers, as Gating Buggies spin up their dual miniguns, their rate of fire slowing increasing. The entire strike force is wiped out within half a minute, as Yuri's army continues on its path towards the now-crippled city of Italica.

With the threat of long range artillery and poisonous gases, they are unwilling to take a chance with that side of the city, as they are not as heavily fortified as Fort Alnus. With the South Wall down, they were easy pickings.

Nonetheless, many brave tankers form a defensive line against orders, in order to buy more time for the evacuation efforts, and begun firing at the oncoming horde.

* * *

Dr. Zelinksky watched in horror as the southern wall begun to crumble, allowing him full view of the approaching army of armored vehicles. Pressing a button on his watch, he disappeared and reappeared on Earth.

He found himself in an underground abandoned Futuretech facility, protected by its obscure and remote location.

Looking up, he saw two massive metal beasts.

One was colored mostly gray, with bits of the standard Japanese orange color. It had three massive legs, as well as three torsos. Each torso had a head shaped like that of a samurai. Each one wielded massive katanas.

The other was colored white, with long bulky arms, each one housing three thin fingers. On the forearms were the words _._ The left arm had a Proton Collider's cannon mounted to it. Instead of legs, it had a single massive hover-jet booster. On its back were four long blade-like "wings". Its head was cylindrical, sporting a T-visor. While it was rather huge, it was only about as half as tall as the former, about the size of a King Oni.

Zelinsky walked up a set of stairs, into the latter construct's head, which contained a rather small cockpit. The door closed behind him and he sat down in the chair, putting on an eyepiece, and turning on the power.

Both mechanical beasts activated, a cloud dust brewed, and the two disappeared in a massive Chrono-rift.

* * *

"Come on, come on! Move!" The local peacekeepers shouted orders, ushering people into the remaining Century Bombers. Itami had to keep Rory away from the oncoming army, for she'd get shot up, for even an Apostle might not be able to handle all of those bullets those Gatling Buggies are capable of firing.

Things seemed to be a lost cause, for Italica's destruction would cause morales to drop, amongst other things.

Overhead, Irkalla drew closer, meaning they would have to evacuate soon or else risk getting shot down.

Libra, using her Physic Reveal powers, smirked, as she prepared to fire another salvo, as a train pulled up behind her with reinforcements. This time, she aims for the airfield built by the Allies.

And she fires.

* * *

Everyone broke out into a cold sweat as they heard the tell-tale sounds of artillery shells flying through the air.

Looking up, they saw the purple glowing trails of the massive shells as they arced straight towards them.

A flash of white and blue.

Then silence.

Itami opened his eyes, to see four artillery shells minus their payloads, preventing them from detonating them. Looking up, he nearly fell backwards.

* * *

 _Miyo, Mikado no shi no Tsukai!_

 _Behold, the emperor's death messenger!_

* * *

Itami had always thought that it was just a myth.

But here it was.

The sun was rising in the distance. And with that rising sun...

...The **_Shogun Executioner_** has awoken.

 **[Cue music- "Enter the Shogun Executioner" Red Alert 3 OST]**

Lumbering forwards, the ground shook with every step it took (This caused Rory to lean closer to Itami due to her fear of earthquakes), its swords sparking with Wave Force energy, towards the fallen south wall.

The Gatling Buggies opened fire once again, but this time to no avail, as the bullets only dented the mighty warrior. As it walked closer, the buggies and lashers backed away, firing their weapons. Once a fair distance away from the South Wall, it lifted all three blades, and stabbed them into the ground.

 ** _-FWOOOMSH!-_**

A shockwave of electricity spreads outwards, utterly vaporizing nearly the entire ground force, as it reached up and literally swatted a flying saucer out of the sky.

Several Vortexes go in for an attack run, only to get shot down by Rocket Angel reinforcements.

With renewed vigor, the defenders of Italica immediately restarted armor and aircraft production, eager to help turn the tables against the invaders. Soon enough, A-10 Thunderhogs, additional Century Bombers, and Jet Tengu are in the air, providing assistance for the Shogun.

Assault Destroyers clamber out of the river on the Northern Wall, drawing fire away from the massive machine with their black hole armors.

"Man, I liked it better when it was just a bunch of dumb bandits at our doorsteps."

"Me too, Mike." A Peacekeeper named John replied. "But this is awesome!"

Some of the civilians, much to their dismay, kneeled down and begun "worshipping" the machines of war.

As for Itami...he has to deal with a _highly aroused_ demi-goddess.

"Haha, wow."

"Shut up."

* * *

The Epsilon commando grimaced as the first and half of the second waves were wiped out, as she used her telekinesis to aim the cannons at the giant monstrosity, whom the Psycho Tanks were whaling away at with less-than-desirable-but-acceptable-amounts of effectiveness.

Four shells flew through the air once more.

This time, however, she made a fatal mistake, by using experimental Tesla shells.

* * *

Four shells struck the great machine, releasing a massive burst of Tesla electricity.

However, something unexpected happened.

Instead of taking damage, it actually _repaired_ itself.

Further emboldened by this, the Allied and the Japanese actually started to push back against the invaders.

* * *

Libra, on the other hand...

For once, she felt emotions rising up.

Her powers, both amplified and suppressed at the same time, were affected by her emotions. She could never master mind control, for she had problematic mood swings.

Anger, for her plans were absolutely demolished.

Fear, for she felt wary of defeat.

Doubt.

The cables connected to the machine overheat.

Now there's nothing left to suppress her power.

She focused her physic powers, causing Falmarite to rise from the ground, further amplifying her power.

 _"Libra! What are you doing?!"_

Reality began to bend at the seams.

A chrono-vertice, attracted to the weakened fabric of time and space, opened up, leaving behind a giant metal tower.

An alarm blared as the tower opened up, revealing a long, red missile.

On the sides of the tower were the standard Soviet sickle and hammer.

* * *

 **End of part one.**

* * *

 **Dreadnaught-** Capital Soviet ship.

 **Irkalla-** Epsilon Aerial Fortress. Armed with x6 Dissolved Beams and x3 Imploders.

 **Shogun Executioner-** Japanese "Epic" unit. Armed with three Wave Force katanas. Special ability is the Omega Wave, which destroys pretty much anything that isn't an ally. Can traverse bodies of water up to a certain depth.


	15. Chapter 14

Bullets and tank shells flew everywhere, none of which could land a scratch on the handsome face of the Stalin train as it sped through Transylvania, demolishing anything in its path, heading towards the castle, where the Gate was located.

"One minute until we enter the Gate! Uncouple the last railcar!"

"Train up ahead!"

Sure enough, a large train with a massive drill attached to the engine was fast approaching them.

"Giselle!"

"Got it!" Taking flight, the apostle dug her scythe into the opposing engine's body, before running the length of the train, splitting it in half, allowing Apocolyptia to pull the whistle cord, activating the Iron Curtain.

 **-CRAAAAAASH-**

With it's invincibility, it bulldozes through, finally passing through the manmade Gate.

The uncoupled car, running out of momentum, finally comes to a stop just outside the portal. Instinctively, Yuri's forces continue to shoot at it, until the cargo container collapses, revealing a 50-Megaton TNT bomb duct-taped to a bundle of black-colored missiles. A timer is counting down from 0:03.

First, the bundle of missiles go off, creating a massive void rift that starts to pull in the entire base. The nearby Super Dominator's supports begin to fail, as Yuri's supply of Falmarite is also pulled in.

Then, the megaton bomb goes off with a massive blast, vaporizing the base. The inclusion of Falmarite further fuels the explosion, creating a rainbow shockwave that encompasses the surrounding area.

"Reports of incoming Russian transmissions..."

"Russia freed from mind control, they say"

"The USSR is back, comrades!"

The faux-Gate, its foundations ruined, collapses under the weight of the vintage Transylvanian castle, serving the connection, only seconds after Stalin's Fury has crossed the border between Earth and Falmar.

* * *

Libra, with tranquil fury inside, snapped her fingers, as an alarm blared, signaling the launch of the large missile behind her. Shortly after, a large black reptilian creature lands behind her.

She gives only one command.

"Kill them all."

 **[Time until impact: 1:00]**

* * *

With the civilians finally out of the way, they could freely us released barrage after barrage of missiles and rockets, which would be enough to make Robotech proud.

Massive explosions rocked its hull as fuel lines combusted, splitting the aerial fortress into three chunks that crashed to the ground below.

With another cheer from the onlookers, the Great Executioner moved forwards, backed by Wave Force Artillery and Crusader Tanks.

It was then when Itami realized something.

"Where's Myuu?"

Everyone gave each other a standard "Oh shit!" glance.

* * *

Myuu was living the dream.

She sat atop one of the Shogun's heads, dangling her feet without a care in the world as it rampaged across the scattering Epsilon units.

 **-GROAAAAAAWR!-**

* * *

"Oh shit!" turned into "OH SHIT NO" when they saw a familiar red dragon approaching.

Before they could fire, something unexpected happened.

"Oh my god, there's another one!"

Theeeeen they discovered something even more concerning.

"Onwards to victory, my dragon comrade!"

"Did I just watch a Soviet Conscript and a bear ride in on the Flame Dragon?"

"Oh my god I think it's drunk."

"Haha wow!"

* * *

Opening her eyes, Myuu saw a massive black dragon flying down towards her, only for it to be rammed by the one and only, the Flame Dragon.

"Myuu?!"

The two dragons fought overhead, unaware of the disaster awaiting them.

Sensing an unknown projectile, the Shogun back to pull back, allowing the Epsilon units to regroup. Confused, the Japanese and Allies pulled back as well.

Myuu looked over to see a something she found familiar. Using her barrier manipulation powers, she glided over to greet her guardian angel.

* * *

"Contact, Two o' clock…are those…Apocalypse Tanks?! They look different…!"

* * *

In the nearby forest, a mechanical defender approaches its destination.

Following it are four blue-colored Apocalypse Tanks accompanied by the four Super Tanks.

Giving orders, it walked out into the open, revealing the Bulwark in it's true glory.

A large but short, rectangular torso, covered in two rows of cannons, a pair of long arms equipped with humanoid hands.

It's head was a single arrowhead-shaped eye, with a glowing deep blue triangular iris, which twisted and turned, as if it were a bird observing its surroundings, allowing the hundreds of AI running its systems to get a good glimpse at the world around them.

Looking down, it sees Myuu, with a huge grin on her face, holding her arms up the same way a small child does when they want someone to pick them up.

Lowering one of its hands, she jumped onto the palm and sat down on it, before being lifted back up into the air. Using its other hand, it lightly patted her head, eliciting a cat-like purr from the young girl.

 **"GREETINGS, YOUNG ONE."**

"Myyyuurrr~"

* * *

 _Together, these surprise reinforcements were able to flank Yuri's army, tearing through them with ease._

 _Above, the two dragons are in a dogfight, circling around each other before diving in to attempt and bite into the other. The Void Dragon manages to pin down the slightly smaller Flame Dragon, as it prepares to finish it off with a stream of blue fire._

 _Far above in the atmosphere, a red missile is arcing downwards, rapidly approaching its target._

 **[Time until impact: 0:05]**

...

...

...

"WHAT THE FU-"

 **-BOOM-**

Everyone is blinded as a nuclear missile hits the dragons, creating a massive mushroom cloud.

The shockwave knocks down Italica's defenders, as the Shogun barely manages to stay upright. This is followed by a wave of heat as they suffer light burns.

The Bulwark is forced to temporarily disable its eye, as it uses its hands to protect Myuu from the heat.

* * *

Libra knelt down, slamming her fist into the ground repeatedly as her tears flowed freely in a mix of anger and despair.

Upon realizing that instead of bombing Italica by focusing on the Executioner, she ruined her chances of winning, as the nuke had impaled the Void Dragon's head before detonating.

"Whhhhy...WHHHY!" She curled up into a fetal position, sobbing profusely, even as a red Soviet train pulled up behind her.

The dust settles, as an eerie green glow covers a large amount of the area around a massive crater in the ground.

Italica remains intact, sans the South Wall and several windows, as well as being lightly scorched.

There is nothing but utter silence, save for the sound of the Soviets clearing up the remnants of Yuri's invading army.

Rory shuddered. ' _Humanity is willing enough to do that...?!'_

 _Itami and his squadmates stood there, unable to say or do anything other than having gotten back up._

 _The Bulwark and the Horseman Four Apocalypse Tanks assist the Soviets, whom are also stunned by the nuclear explosion but still fighting nonetheless._

 _Nothing remains of the two dragons, other than Conscript and Moody Bear, whom fell off before the nuke hit._

 _"You've failed me, Libra, you pathetic imbecile! You're just as useless as your little clones!"_

Libra just cried as a sense of abandonment overtook her, even as she felt somebody cradling her.

* * *

It was all quiet on the Southern Front.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well then.**

 **That escalated...quickly.**


	16. Chapter 15

It has been three days after the Second Battle of Italica.

Soviet Russia, had been freed from Yuri's iron grip, allowing them to sweep up the last of the resistance.

Everyone is now finally recovering from the initial shock and memory of the nuclear blast. Italica's fields are now safe to traverse as the strange green glow has disappeared completely.

So now let's get in some action, maybe something more lighthearted for a change before the final battle. It doesn't have much to do with the plot, but let's at least get back to the quirky Command and Conquer 3 style.

Oh, of course you're here for futuristic military porn. You and me have something in common.

* * *

 **"GREETINGS. I AM THE BULWARK."**

Currently, Itami and the gang were being introduced to Myuu's protecter, the aforementioned Bulwark.

"Eeh...uh...N-Nice to meet you!" Itami stuttered, whilst in the middle of a handshake with the machine's massive hands.

"Myuu!"

 **"AH. GREETINGS, RORY MERCURY. MYUU HERE SAYS THAT YOU'VE BEEN A GOOD MOTHERLY FIGURE TO HER."**

"Eeeeeh?!"

Everyone, especially Giselle, burst out laughing as Myuu gave Rory a big hug.

Kelvin and Lelei, the former without his helmet, then walked around the corner.

"Alright guys, the Commander wants to see us. We're invading the Capital tomorrow."

* * *

"Alright. Tomorrow is a big day. The Soviets are here, and they've agreed to help us."

A large holographic map appears above the table.

"Now, knowing Yuri, there will be plenty of civilians to worry about. However, thanks to a few new friends of ours, we have a solution for that."

"By combining our technologies, we should be able to adapt and take over the four bases located outside of the Capital."

"This mission is of upmost importance. For we will end Yuri's threat. Forever. All assets will be available!"

"Oorah!" The Allied personnel all saluted.

"For the Emperor!" The Imperial Soldiers raised their beam swords into the air.

"For the great Soviet Union!" The Conscripts pulled out bottles of vodka and began dancing triumphantly.

 **"FOR ALL OF MANKIND!"** The Bulwark pumped its fist into the air.

"Myuu~!"

* * *

 **Operation: Calm Mind**

 **[Current Music: Red Alert 3 OST- 02 Hell March 3]**

A young male neko humanoid patrolled the walls of Saderan Capital. It was a quite day, and other than the rumors that the invasion of Italica failed spectacularly.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the walls violently, knocking him down. Scrambling, he pulled out a pair of binoculars.

In the distance, he saw the **Bulwark**. In front of the Bulwark were the two Apostles, Rory and Giselle both of whom one-handedly weapons over their shoulders, while holding the Soviet and Allied flags, accompanied by their respective commandos.

 _Lyrics: Die Waffen, Legt an! [These weapons, ready them!]_

Standing on top of the machine, was **Myuu** and Yuriko, the former waving a large flag donning the symbol of the Empire of the Rising Sun.

The **Horseman Four** Apocalypse Tanks and the Super Tanks drove alongside the Bulwark, their cannons aimed high. Behind them were a several divisions of armored forces of the three Superpowers, ranging from Crusaders and Mecha Tengu to King Oni and Soviet **Apocalypse Tanks.**

In the sky was at least two squadrons of A-10s and Vindicators, as well as Kirovs, lead by a fully repaired and operational red Harbinger named **Old 666**.

 _Lyrics: Die waffen, legt an!_

The battle begins now!

* * *

A distance away, a woman wearing a gray military uniform stands on a cliff's edge, her two pairs of wings at rest.

She watches.

* * *

 **[Phase 1- Taking control]**

 **[Current music- Red Alert 2's "Grinder"]**

 **[Allies/Soviets]**

An Allied **Battle Fortress** crushes a Lasher Tank underneath its massive treads as the garrisoned **Telsa Troopers** cause absolute chaos, zapping and crushing Yuri's forces, while Old 666 protected it from incoming Vortexes with a storm of flak and electricity.

Unopposed, an Allied Engineer is able to run into the **Psychic Radar** 's control room and take it over.

* * *

 **[Allies/Japanese]**

A King Oni ripped a gatling turret out of the ground, as others tore down a large wall. A Psycho Tank rolled up, and aimed its cannon at one of the robots.

Just then, several **Chrono-tanks** warped in, surrounding it. It only fires once, able to take down two of them. The remaining tanks all fired at once, before warping away. The Psycho Tank, having taken severe damage, shuts down, as the surviving crew gets out, surrendering.

A Japanese Engineer runs inside of the Psychic Radar, claiming it for our heroes.

* * *

 **[Japanese/Soviets]**

There was a distinct mixture of skittering and buzzing noises as swarms of Final Squadrons and **Terror Drones** zerg-rushed the Eastern base, kamikaze buildings, and destroying vehicles from the inside out, respectively. Several brutes attempted to rush the line of Grinders approaching them, only to get crushed by their...grinders.

A Soviet Combat Engineer shoots another Brute in the head with his revolver as he strolls into the Psychic Radar.

* * *

 **[The Bulwark/Horseman Four]**

Reaching downwards, the Bulwark grabbed a Psycho Tank by the barrel, before it yanked it up, flipping the tank over, allowing the Super Tanks to blow a hole though the bottom.

A Vortex flew in for a strafing run, only to get hit by a well-placed tank shell shot by one of the Horseman Four Apocalypse Tanks.

The Super Tanks formed a defensive line as the Bulwark hacked into the Psychic Radar's mainframe.

All four psychic radars captured.

Phase two could now begin.

* * *

 **[Phase 2- Getting inside]**

Itami waited silently, riding in one of the box-cars of **Stalin's Fury.**

"Hey, have you heard? There's supposed to be a Solar Eclipse here in an hour." Mike spoke up, attempting to ease the tension with some casual chatter.

"Huh. That's pretty cool." One of the **Navy Seals** replied, adjusting his AMCD (Anti-Mind Control Device), which were worn like a pair of headphones under the helmet.

"ETA three minutes until we crash this party!"

The train powered through a large steel gate with a resounding screech, before plowing down several tanks, including a Psycho Tank.

"Say, boys, after this, if we survive this, then drinks are on me!"

"Oorah!"

* * *

"Mr. Yuri, they're getting awfully close to our position."

"Most unfortunate for them. Continue the termination of the Libra Clones, and prepare for the "

"Alright. Whatever you say."

* * *

"Bail out! Go! Go! Go!"

Apocolyptia kicks down the boxcar door, holding the wingless fuselage of an A-10, using its GAU-8 Avenger cannon as exactly how one would expect it.

 **-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!-**

As she mowed down several tanks that surrounded them, Itami and his team, plus the Navy Seals, slipped through unnoticed. They were deep in enemy territory, and they would have to fight tooth and nail.

Sovi joined up with her significant other, joining her in the mayhem as she uses her tesla powers to tear through both armor and infantry. A Tesla-car on the train fires at her, which increases her attacking power.

It was quite weird.

With these Psychic Radar, the 3SFT could see lines, marking not only their own movement, but those of their enemy.

The could see people behind corners.

Of course, the enemy could as well, so more often than not, each turn was a waiting game.

Up above on the rooftops, Climber dived through windows, and with the help of several Shinobi, was able to form a clear path for the team on the ground by clearing out several buildings while minimizing civilian casualties.

Eventually, they came across a criminal hideout, the occupants of whom actually included several Epsilon defectors, who were able to guide them to a secret passageway to the capital building hidden within the sewer system.

At the other end, they found themselves inside a dungeon cell.

They were inside the castle, and now it was time to end it!

* * *

They split up into two groups, clearing out the castle while focusing on their goals. Even though they were out of range for their Psychic Radars, Climber and the Navy Seals were more than enough to wipe out opposition.

Finally, Itami's group, consisting of Itami, Rory, Giselle, Kelvin, Tuka, and Lelei came across the large door to the throne room, which donned the emblem of the Epsilon, a large V-shape that somewhat resembled a cobra's head.

Without warning, the door suddenly opens itself.

They slowly made their way in, weapons raised.

Inside, the room was covered in a layer of metal. There sat a large throne on a large circlular platform.

The lights gave an eerie purple glow, as there was a rather uncomfortable silence, only disturbed by the sounds of their footsteps.

A small piece of stone suddenly bounces off of Itami's helmet, prompting him to look up.

And looking up, he inadvertently looks up someone's skirt, up at the steel-plated panties of a four-legged demon.

She drops down, kicking up dust, forcing the ground to stumble back. It then stands up, each of the four somewhat serrated legs working in a rather graceful fashion.

Standing up, it was revealed that she wore a white dress with a v-neck, showing ample amounts of her D-cup chest. Her white hair covered her right eye, the other one which glowed red. To top it off, she had a cute little ahoge.

"What do we have here? Invading Yuri's castle? We can't have you doing that, you filthy humans. Mankind should know their place, shouldn't they?"

"What the hell is that?" Kelvin asked to nobody in particular.

"Where the hell is Yuri?!"

"Oh, why he's busy, dear. He's not in this room at all~! I can see why you'd think that he and that new emperor would be here! Oh, how could I be so rude, allow me to introduce myself, mortal!"

"My name is Eclipsis, and I am the Lieutenant of the Depraved General, Lunalamakiavelli!"

" **Do you really think you can best me in the field of battle, you foolish lower beings?"** She said coldly, materializing a spear in her hand.

 _Foreign Demon Eclipsis of the Lunala Appriations._

 _A demon of unknown origin, but holds great power. She believes that immortality is the way to power, and thus seeks to keep lesser mortals in a state of mortality, in order to maintain her own power...Or maybe as a sick way to entertain herself. She is the first Lieutenant of the depraved Moon Goddess, Lunalamakiavelli of Divinia, which may explain why._

 _Although, it still fails to explain why she would work alongside someone like Yuri. Perhaps their desire for control over those lesser than them have brought them together to work for a common goal?_

* * *

Princess Pina ran through the hallways, making her way to the throne room. Turning around the corner, she stabbed another one of Yuri's initiates, before a shotgun blast took out a second Initiate.

"M-Mike?!"

"Hi, Princess. Fancy seeing you here!"

* * *

Yuri sighed.

These people were just so stupid.

Eclipsis was merely a delusional fool, and the three world superpowers had forgotten a crucial detail.

He still had plenty of the USSR's firepower.

Allowing his hand to rest on a large red button, he pressed it.

Elsewhere, silos of Vacuum Imploder Missiles launched their payloads, sailing through the air as the moon began to eclipse the sun.

* * *

 **[Database]**

 **Bulwark-** Ordanian War Machine, one of many.

 **Myuu-** Falmarian/Ordanian Commando who can create shields and manipulate Falmarite.

 **Horseman Four-** Four Veteran Allied tanks from the RA2 Timeline.

 **Apocalypse Tanks [RA3]-** Heavy Armor tanks. Equipped with dual cannons and a magnetic harpoon.

 **Old 666-** Soviet/Allied Anti-Air gunship.

 **Battle Fortress-** Heavily armored vehicle, capable of crushing apocalypse tanks. Can be garrisoned.

 **Tesla Troopers-** Advanced Soviet infantry unit.

 **Psychic Radar-** Epsilon tech building. Detects enemy movements.

 **Chrono-Tank-** Advanced Allied tank. Practically one-shottable, but can teleport, making it still hard to counter.

 **Terror Drones-** Soviet infiltrator. Amphibious. Destroys vehicles from the inside out.

 **Stalin's Fury-** Soviet Epic unit. It's a train, choo choo, sucker.

 **Navy Seals-** Allied Sub-commando unit. Armed with machine guns and C4, they are pretty much the elite. Amphibious.


	17. Chapter 16

**[Current music- Dark Souls OST- Orestein and Smough]**

The eclipse demon watched as Rory and Giselle made their first move, only for her to parry them with her spear, allowing her to kick them away, smashing them through several pillars.

Itami opened fire with his machine gun, red streaks flying through the air as tracers dug into Eclipsis's flesh, doing very little to deter the demoness.

Tuka pulled up her bow and began to shoot magically enchanted arrows at her, which she was somehow able to dodge. However, one arrow managed to embed itself in the demon's shoulder, causing her to stumble backwards, which gave Kelvin and Lelei enough time for the former to launch a magically-enhanced jump, kicking Eclipsis in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood.

Giselle gets back up and begins to swing at her legs, finally managing to yank one of the demon's legs with her scythe, sending her tumbling down. Itami rushes up with his beam sword, stabbing her in the stomach.

She screeches loudly, before going limp.

"Well, that was easy."

Outside, the moon eclipses the sun, as a beam of pure darkness shoots down from the heavens, knocking Itami and his crew back.

 **"You imbeciles!"**

 **"This is only phase one!"**

She cackled menacingly as she pulls herself up, ripping the sword out of her stomach, after which she taps her spear against the ground, creating a demonic summoning circle.

Her spear is enveloped in an eerie black flame, before it melts to form a machine gun, which had a long barrel, covered in red tendrils. She grabs it out of the air and pulls the trigger, aiming at Rory, unleashing a barrage of red orbs at her. Weaving through them, the most the apostle suffers is light burns and some ripped clothes.

"Hmph! Let's see how long you'll last!"

A sudden blast of cryogenics interrupts her, as Giselle takes this moment to slash Eclipsis across the back. Even so, she doesn't flinch, conjuring a ball of Hellfire, that pushes through the LN and into Lelei and Kelvin, smashing them through a pillar with the sheer kinetic force.

Itami empties another magazine into Eclipsis' chest, but once again to no avail, as she's still standing.

"Even with two demigoddesses, i'm still winning!" She boasted loudly, before kicking away Giselle's scythe.

* * *

Tyuule, former queen of the Warrior Bunnies had been through some serious crap at this point.

She just didn't expect several armed men plus the princess to bust into the room she was told to guard. She was thrown down rather forcefully, and due to their surprise entrance, she gave up, surrendering.

"Fan out, check for anything important!"

A few moments later...

"Sir, i've got something!" Mike says after he found a secret door behind the bookcase (It wasn't that hard, the red book actually looked interesting.).

Inside, they found a large control center, with a oversized screen hanging from above, showing several points of the capital, with the following words on the screen

 **[Time until missile impact: 5:00]**

"Come on! Maybe there's a way to disable them from here...!"

He looked over at several large cables running across the ceiling labeled "POWER". Each individual cable was labeled with a randomized pair of letters and numbers. Looking back up at the screen, he saw that one of the cables' code matched one of the labeled points on the screen.

Putting two and two together, he climbed onto a chair, raised his Spas 12, and fired, the shotgun blast shredding the cable. (Because 12 gauge solves a lot of problems!)

This cause beacon "2Q"'s marker to disappear.

* * *

Several miles in the air, a cluster of Vacuum Imploder missiles detonate upon losing connection with the target beacon. This, in turn, creates several black hole-like singularities that suck in other missiles, crushing them.

Eventually, more than half of the missiles are gone as Mike shouts out the rest of the cable.

Now there is only one beacon left, named "Beacon X".

* * *

Itami raised his gun over the fallen pillar he hid behind, firing blindly at Eclipsis, who was busy showering their position with suppressive fire. Rather than use this to her advantage, she reveled in the feeling of dominance, forcing them to stay low.

He nearly flinched when a bullet embedded itself in his gun, rendering it inoperable forcing him to toss it away.

Looking around, he noticed the RC-flashbang on his belt. He pulled the pin and lazily threw it over his shoulder. Apparently, the demon recognized the shade and dropped her her gun, covering her eyes and closing her eyes. His elaborate ruse paid off, for when the demoness finally assumed that it was a dud, and uncovered her eyes and ears, he pressed the red button on the detonator, causing it to activate.

 **-BANG!-**

"Screeech!"

Thanks to her sensitive eyes, built for a darker environment, the flash has blinded her, knocking her off balance as she falls down, her legs wriggling like an upturned beetle trying to flip itself over.

"Rory! Giselle! Now!" The two Apostles jumped up and dashed fowards swinging their weapons in a synchronized fashion, cutting off the demoness' arms.

"Agh! You little...brats!"

Using her hellfire, she pushes herself back up, her legs trembling and threatening to buckle.

"Gah...i'll end you...!" Her brow was covered in sweat, as she took several pained breaths.

Itami picked his beam saber up off the ground, activating it, and pointed it right at her chest, as did the Apostles with their own weapons. Tuka aimed another arrow, as Lelei prepared another spell and Kelvin his gun.

There was a tense silence, until finally, it was Eclipsis who collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain.

"I...yield..." She spoke in a low, strained voice. In the sky, the moon slowly stopped its eclipse of the sun.

It was then the throne and the flooring under it split apart, revealing an elevator. A Gating Turret rose up, and upon it's seat sat Prince Zorzal. (I honestly regret nothing.)

The guns were already spinning, and before anyone could do anything, he fires, kicking up a cloud of dust as the large bullets hit the ground.

"Hahaha!"

The Prince stopped, waiting for the dust to clear. To his surprise, when it did, there was a large pink shield in front of his opponents, neither of which had a single scratch. (Or any bullet wounds, actually.)

"Myuu! What are you doing here?!"

"Myuuuuun!" The shield dispersed, reforming into a small orb, which then shifted into the shape of a fox's head. It opened its maw, forming a ball of Chaotic energy.

"Myuuave!" The fox-head fired a large beam of energy, similarly to a Wave Force Artillery's blast, piercing through the Gatling Turret's ammo storage, causing it to blow up, sending pieces of Zorzal's body flying through the air.

Silence ensued as the dust once again settled, revealing a large hole in the wall.

"It's finally over..."

"The Prince is dead, eh?"

* * *

 _[Comms: Attention, all forces within the castle, evacuate immediately, Vacuum Imploder impact ETA two minutes! Head for the courtyard!]_

 _Itami and his team, plus the Navy Seals, Mike, and Princess Pinã, barely make it out alive. Riding on Soviet Twinblades, they watch as the Vacuum Imploders tear into the castle, devouring it until there is nothing left but a barren crater._

 _The war's over. But where's Yuri?_

* * *

Yuri grinned to himself, as he put in the needed information. Stepping back, he admired the time machine built by Dr. Zelinsky one last time before stepping inside and taking a seat.

Unbeknownst to him, divine intervention has already ensued, for his machine has been sabotaged by the aforementioned doctor shortly after the War of the Three Powers ended.

So instead of traveling to the past, it will simply teleport him somewhere random.

The time machine powers up, and pulls Yuri out of his seat, whisking him away through the fabric of time and space.

For history was his to command and conquer!

Somewhere, in Falmar, Yuri rematerializes.

He'd done it! He had escaped from the Three world superpowers and-

 **-Graaaaaaaawr!-**

Turning around, he had little time to scream in fear before he was devoured by one of the Flame Dragon's offspring.

 _And thus, Yuri was no more._

* * *

 **The battle is over, and the war has been won. But the story isn't over** ** _yet,_** **we still gotta see the aftermath, as well as a sneak peek for a story I might do in the future. See you next chapter!**

 **Also, did you like my throwback to the Yuri's Revenge Soviet campaign ending?**


	18. Finale

**If you happened to click the cool little arrow button (double arrow button for mobile users) that takes you to the last uploaded chapter, then please turn back to the previous chapter before this one if you're looking for the last battle. Sorry for any inconvenience!**

 **[Aftermath]**

"And so then I told my wife, "You want me to shave? Hah, you haven't shaved for months!"" A Soviet Conscript delivered the punchline to his joke, as a chorus of drunken laughter filled the bar.

Outside, it was a big party, as the soldiers from all three world superpowers, plus the natives of Falmar, had a blast, getting drunk and BBQ'ing all night.

Eclipsis was rockin' it with her brand new cybernetic arms and her violin, courtesy of the Empire of the Rising Sun.

Fireworks rang out through the sky, as Guardians and Crusaders fired special firework rounds, which exploded spectacularly.

Itami sat under a lone tree, away from the main hustle of the town's celebration.

"Myyuun!"

Looking over his shoulder, he could see Myuu dragging Rory over, while holding the Bulwark's massive hand with one of her tails, before she promptly plopped down in front of Itami, watching the fireworks. The Bulwark folded its knees inwardly, in a sort of "crouch" position, as Libra and several of her clones flew over, playing a game of tag with several Rocket Angels.

Rory grumbled a little before sitting down herself, next to Itami, as she too contently watched the fireworks.

She slowly scooted closer and closer to Itami, before deciding that this would be an appropriate time to mess with him.

Thus, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

His reaction was priceless.

"EEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

 _Now allied, the world enters a new era of peace._

 _Premier Sovi now leads the USSR to a bright new future._

 _The Allies and the Empire of the Rising Sun forge new alliances with the remnants of the Empire, now lead by Queen Pinã._

 _Itami follows in his father's footsteps, eventually becoming a Commander-in-training._

 _Thus, the our story must end, but who knows? There's always room for more!_

* * *

 **COMMAND AND CONQUER RED ALERT 3: THE SUN'S GATE.**

 _"Die Waffen, legt aaaaaan!"_

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Wow. I actually finished a story.**

 **Nice.**

 **But alas, every story must come to an end at some point, correct?**

 **By the way, RoryXItami is my OTP, k?**

 **Hey, don't fret, for I have a new Command and Conquer/Gate fic in the making! This time with the Tiberium-verse!**

 **Of course, that sequel idea MAY happen sometime soon, okay?**

 **And now, a sneak peak!**

* * *

Falmar.

A world of magic, fantasy, and any monster girl you could imagine.

Well, now it's the equivalent to Hell on Earth. A green hell to be exact.

About a few months ago, a meteor struck Falmar. And with it came chaos, as the green crystal it brought quickly began to overrun their world.

People, dragons, just about everything. Nothing could stop it, if they touched the crystal, they either became more of the crystal, or became horrifying half-crystal abominations.

They didn't even have to physically touch the crystal, for the air around them seemed toxic. There was no solace in the sky, for great storms would vaporize those who dared to fly in the clouds.

Magecraft and other arts of magic are increasingly rare, for the toxic air seems to eliminate one's ability to use any form of magic, leaving mages on the run from both slavers and the strange green crystal.

Many think that their gods have abandoned them.

Quite the opposite, actually. They tried to fix it.

Keyword being _tried._

No matter how many earthquakes or other divine interventions they used, the crystal only came back even more plentiful.

So now, they sat around arguing, until finally, one of the higher ups, Darkshinia, Embodiment of Order, came into their realm, one of her great war machines, this one known as a Bulwark, carrying the dead body of an Apostle, whose head had been completely turned into the green crystal, rendering it unable to heal in any way.

This was all the convincing they needed, for they would have to send one of their own remaining Apostles through a structure simply known as the Gate.

Hardy, Goddess of the Underworld, opened the Gate, and they all hoped for the best.

And the best is exactly what they'll get.

* * *

 **See you next time!**


End file.
